Who's Lovin You?
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: Everyone is keeping secrets but what will happen when they come tumblin out? They say what's done in the dark will always come to the light. The gang will find that out moreso than any other as they come to terms with their pasts, their actions & themselves.
1. Chapter 1: The Oscar Goes to

_**This is my second non-glee fanfic. I always liked Hey Arnold! so this is kinda fun for me.**_

_**I really hated some things about the show when it came to Helga's feelings so I'm exploring it. I also wanted to delve into Arnold's character as well. In the first season, he was this totally chill dude but he got uptight. I want to play with him going back to chill but going through puberty. Also, I think Lila isn't a bad person & that if Arnold wasn't a factor, she & Helga would be great friends.**_

_**This will feature sex issues without any actual sex scenes so if that's too much; stop now. It's very confusing at first but I wrote it that way. It all unravels like a bad sweater in due time. Also the narrator isn't me. It's a nameless bystander. A lot of dark issues will pop up without being too dark. It's going to get deep. Real deep. Bear with me! **_

_**NJPNJPNJP**_

"This is insane!" Arnold shouted. He held Gerald back from Lorenzo but secretly wanted to let him go. "How is this possible?!"

"Arnold, I'm ever so sorry!" Lila cried, mascara running down her cheeks.

Helga wrapped her arms around the redhead. "You don't have to apologize. You don't owe him anything!"

Arnold glared at her. "How could you?!"

"How could I?! How could _you_?!" She spat back. "Don't pull that crap with me, Arnoldo!"

Phoebe was shaking into her side. "I can't stay here." Her voice was raw from her many tears & incredibly soft but Helga heard her.

She whistled loudly, catching the attention of everyone in the halls. "I'm so done with this." Looking Arnold in his green eyes, she spoke harshly. "I'm so done with you."

_Wait! I'm getting ahead of myself here. This is October of their senior year of high school but it really started September of their freshman year. That up there is what happens when you don't tell the one you love you love them. But you'll see._

September, Freshman Year

Arnold P. Overton smiled as he readied himself for his first year of high school. He had his things all set & was willing time to go faster so he'd be able to leave. But it was only 7:15. School didn't start for another forty-five minutes.

He grabbed his backpack & a hoodie. It was still warm for September but anything could happen in Hillwood. He shut his door & ran down all the steps in the boarding house until he reached the kitchen. "Morning, Grandpa. Morning, Grandma. Mom. Dad. Mr. Potts. Susie."

They greeted him warmly as he sat at the table. His father, Miles couldn't resist elbowing him. "Can't wait for school?"

Arnold smirked. "No, Dad. It's high school. So different from everything I've ever done before."

"Because the San Lorenzo jungle was a piece of cake?" Stella, his mother wisecracked with a sip of her coffee.

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, Mom. Elementary school was so long & then I was in the jungle with you guys. It all seemed to run together. But high school is the next step towards me becoming a man. I'm ready!"

Pookie, his grandmother sat a stack of pancakes in front of him. "Eat up, Tex! You're gonna need it for roundin up the cattle today!"

"Thanks, Grandma." He ate heartily.

There was knocking at the door so his grandfather, Phil went to open it. "Ah! Gerald! Come on in!"

Phil returned with Gerald Johansson & resumed his seat. "Good morning, everyone! Hey, Arnold!"

The two did their signature handshake. "Sup, Gerald!"

"Want a stack of flapjacks, Slick?" Pookie asked.

"Thanks!" Gerald took a seat.

"Are you excited for high school as much as Shortman?" Phil asked.

"Yeah." Gerald swallowed a bite of pancake. "We're on the road to manhood!"

The adults around the table chuckled.

A patter of feet raced into the kitchen. "Arnold! Arnold!"

Arnold looked around & saw his younger siblings. "What's up?"

"Are we gonna see Helga today?" Ten year old Nancy asked. She had Stella's brown hair with Miles' shaped head. Her eyes sparkled just like her brothers.

"Yes." He replied. When he'd found his parents, he'd found they had a little girl a few years after being stuck in the jungle. He fell in love instantly but she had taken a liking to Helga more than him. He found it cute that the two shared such a strong bond.

"I wanna see Helga." Gary demanded. He was only three but he was much more like his mother & grandmother than the passive men in his family. Whatever Gary wanted, Gary got.

"You can't, buddy." Arnold mussed up his dirty blonde locks. "Urban Tots is before the bus stop. You won't be able to see her."

Gary naturally had a fit. Gerald tried not to laugh but the boy reminded him of his little sister too much & felt Arnold was owed for every time he wanted Gerald to fix her tears. "Can't you call her & ask her to meet us there?"

Arnold pulled a face, knowing exactly what his best friend was up to. "She's probably still getting ready."

"You know she'll do anything for Gary." Gerald pointed out. It was true. She adored Arnold's siblings & the feeling was mutual.

Arnold sighed. "I can only ask."

Gary cheered, his tears instantly gone. "Yay!"

Arnold pushed away from the table to go to the phone. He dialed the number & waited.

"Hello?"

He nearly melted at the soft tones but he shook himself. "Helga? It's me. Arnold?"

"What's up, Football Head?"

"Gary wanted to know if you'd meet us at Urban Tots. He wants to see you today."

"Aww!" She cooed. Until Gary, no one knew she could. "Of course I will! When are you going?"

He consulted his pocket watch. "In about fifteen minutes, we'll head out."

"Okay. Let me finish getting ready & I'll grab Phoebe." She hung up before he could say goodbye.

He sighed & replaced the receiver. He didn't know what to make of his relationship with Helga. She'd lightened up some but she still didn't seem to want him near her.

Even worse, it was just him. She rarely spat spitballs at him & she didn't pull any more pranks but she also ignored him a lot. He knew she wanted him to forget about the FTi confession (as he'd taken to calling it) but he couldn't. Every time they were anywhere near each other, he paid closer attention to her actions. He paid closer attention to the things she said & did before any mean actions or words.

He couldn't help it. He wasn't sure if he liked her the way he liked Lila… no he was sure he didn't. It was confusing & complicated & he just wanted things to make sense. But at least she wasn't his bully anymore.

As he returned to the kitchen, he wondered briefly what she looked like. He hadn't seen her in almost a year.

_**~WLY~**_

Helga G. Pataki looked over her outfit for the first day of school. She had just hopped out of the shower when Arnold called but hadn't had a chance to pull on any clothes.

She was proud of herself for not melting into the floor when she heard his rough voice but she was happy that the call only lasted a minute or she would have swooned. She was doing better with her obsession but to her horror, found out that she did just plain old love the oddly head shaped youth. She always assumed that if they couldn't be together, it was because her love wasn't real & would eventually go away.

The only things to go away were the shrines & stalking. She still wrote poetry (though he was no longer her sole muse), still became jealous of any girl that got his attention (though she & Lila were great friends) & still wasn't nice to him (though she wasn't his bully).

Dr. Bliss had been a big help, along with Phoebe & Lila. Oddly enough, her mother was help, also. Turned out, Bob was Miriam's obsession in her college days. Helga didn't want that future for herself & took a giant look at her life after fifth grade.

She spent the entire summer at camp because she didn't want to run into anyone from the neighborhood. She wanted space to think. After kissing a guy at camp (she couldn't recall his name), she realized that her life revolved around a kid that was nice to her. Yes, he was the first person to do it but what if it was Gerald or Sid? Would she be in love with them & not Arnold? She didn't have an answer for that so she made up her mind to change.

It was hard & difficult but she was able to show her nicer side without immediately showing the mean one right after. It became easier & she learned to not care what others thought. She still had her barriers but she was no longer terrified if people found out that she took ballet or wrote poetry… or had a crush on Arnold.

Though her secrets stayed secret, she no longer gave a flying rat trap what people had to say. It was a long road but it was long overdue.

It opened up relationships she never thought possible while closing chapters of her life that she'd grown accustomed to. She found out that she, Gerald & Brainy had a lot in common. Now the nickname "Geraldo" was a term of endearment rather than a vicious insult. She'd also grown closer to Lila.

After a disastrous spring break with Arnie in the fifth grade, both girls agreed to not let an Overton come between them. They had too much in common & too many chances for a great friendship to waste it on boys who couldn't wake up & see what was right under their big noses.

After that, Lila could be seen as the third musketeer with Helga & Phoebe. Many people called them "The Jelly Beans" because they each had different hair colors but they didn't mind. They were friends & that was all that mattered.

Helga looked over her outfit. She had long given up pink (she only liked it because a certain green eyed tempter said he did) & found out that she loved all colors. She'd choose a black or white as base & add an accessory of different colors.

Her outfit for that day was black leggings with a white overshirt. It was big enough to cover her bottom but showed off her long lean legs. She had orange chucks, a blue vest, purple bangles, red hoop earrings, a yellow polka dotted bow (which she turned out to like anyway) & a green wraparound ring.

She hurried to get dressed & looked at herself in the mirror. She put on sunscreen, mascara & clear lip gloss before reaching for her locket. She had replaced Arnold's picture for her own. She wanted to love herself.

Once she was happy with her appearance, she put her nearly waist length blonde hair into a ponytail & affixed the bow. She made it crooked because she was still a badass & it was never going to change. She ran a finger over her brows.

Yes, _brows_. Turned out the Pataki unibrow was only a childhood affliction & went away on its own as the child grew. No wonder she never saw a picture of Olga until she, Helga was born. It was when her unibrow became a duo.

She grabbed her panda hoodie & backpack before racing downstairs to grab her lunch.

Her family never changed but because Helga did, it hurt less to have them forget her. So she picked herself up by her bootstraps & stopped waiting for them to notice. She did things for herself. She had the Pataki gene for greatness & she now knew it. She earned her own trophies & ribbons but displayed them in her room so whenever she had a bad day, she could look at what she accomplished & remind herself that she wasn't useless.

She opened the fridge to pull out her lunchbox & packed it away. She made herself lunch every night. All her favorites, all by herself. But she did take a note from Phoebe & made sure it wasn't just junk. It was usually a healthy sandwich with a few sides. It was well balanced & delicious so she felt good about that.

Looking around, she spotted a banana & went looking for a cereal bar. She didn't have time to make breakfast so she usually ate fruit with a bar & water. She grabbed her water bottle from the fridge & packed it all away before heading for the front door.

She locked it behind her & walked briskly to Phoebe's. The girl was waiting for her on her stoop. "Hello, Helga."

"Hey, Pheebs!" Helga waved before she even made it to the house. She smiled because she was truly happy to see her.

Helga had realized that the only person that had been in her corner was Phoebe & that she might have been taking her for granted. It also might've hurt her feelings to have Helga assume no one cared about her & that only Arnold was the only person to be kind to her. That summer was a wake up call for her & when she came back, the first person to get a taste of the new, nice Helga was Phoebe.

Phoebe Heyerdahl had changed a lot to those who knew her. Gone were the days of people walking over the quiet Asian but with Helga's help became more assertive with her wants & needs. She didn't go stir crazy like she did when she became hall monitor in the fourth grade but she found a nice balance. "Are you ready for today?"

"Yes. But can we stop by Urban Tots on the way?" Helga had finally learned to ask instead of demand. "I promised Football Head that we'd meet him there for Gary."

Phoebe's brown eyes lit up at the mention of the toddler. All the girls from their fourth grade class loved to dote on him but his favorites were The Jelly Beans. "Of course we can!"

Helga waited for Phoebe to come down the stairs so they could continue to walk. "Like the bow."

Phoebe touched the red polka dotted bow in her jet black hair. When released from the confines of what was expected of them, the three girls found out they had quite a few things in common; including fashion. They often matched without trying.

Phoebe's waist length hair was in a ponytail like Helga's & she had the bow on straight. She wore an outfit similar to Helga's but the colors were different. They couldn't wait to see how Lila matched them. People had started making bets on how closely they'd match.

Speaking of the redhead… "Hello, girls!"

"Hello, Lila!" Phoebe chirped.

"Hey, Lila." Helga waved. "We're going by our old preschool to see Arnold's brother. Want to come with?"

"I would like that ever so much!" Lila had an orange polka dotted bow in her hair. "I love your bows!"

The three laughed as they crossed the street. Lila was wearing an outfit nearly the same as her best friends.

She also had changed much since grade school. She was still polite & respectful but she had wizened up to other people & refused to indulge their whims. She wasn't a Barbie doll & wasn't going to continue letting people treat her like one. She'd let her hair down, figuratively & literally. She had her long fiery locks in a ponytail like her friends.

Her freckles had gone away & each girl was the same height. Though they were different sizes, they often traded clothes. It was all Lila had wanted when she first moved to Hillwood. True friends.

"There they are!" Phoebe pointed to the group they were looking for. The girls ran the rest of the way to the school.

"Helga! Lila! Phoebe!" Gary raced over.

"Hi!" Nancy waved.

Timberly, Gerald's eleven year old sister waved as well. "Hey!" Nancy & Timberly were quite close & thought The Jelly Beans were the coolest girls in the world.

"Hey!" Hugs were given all around.

Arnold & Gerald were amused by the show. Arnold clapped his hands. "Okay, Gary. You saw them. Time to go in."

"I don't want to!" He clutched Helga's neck desperately.

Arnold gave him a look. "You have to."

"No!" Gary shouted & buried his face in Helga's shoulder.

Arnold tossed her an apologetic look before trying to peel his brother from her. Gary of course had to start screaming like he was being murdered. "Gary! Stop it!"

That only caused Gary to cry & swipe at Arnold. "No! Leave us alone!"

"Us?!" Gerald fell out. "You can't take her with you!"

Gary, who didn't know that, had a complete meltdown. He howled & kicked. "Mine!"

Arnold frowned. That was how he felt. "Gary. People are looking!"

The noise was attracting attention. Helga smirked. "I got this, Football Head." She opened the door to the school & sat on a bench near the entrance. "Hey, buddy?" Gary clutched her tighter as she rubbed his back soothingly. She softened her voice. "I can't stay with you."

"Why not?!" He wailed.

"I have to go to school. But you're going to make a lot of friends & I can come see you after school. You can tell me all about them. Okay?"

"Promise?" He sniffed loudly.

"I promise." She wiped away his tears.

"Okay. But right after." He looked her in the eyes.

"Right after." She promised. Arnold came to get him but she gave him a kiss on the cheek first. Both boys blushed. "See you after school."

Gary waved in a daze as she exited the school.

That was it. Arnold was jealous of his three year old brother. He looked down at the troublemaker wryly. "Come on, buddy."

_**~WLY~**_

They made it to school in time for their yearly tradition of comparing schedules. Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd & Nadine Carter walked up as soon as they made it to the front steps.

Nadine's long blonde hair was in a fishtail braid down her back but she'd kept her previous style. She didn't feel the need to change… much to Rhonda's exasperation. Rhonda had an asymmetrical bob & kept to her classic red & black color scheme.

"Hey, guys!" Nadine waved happily. "How was your summer?"

A chorus of _good_ was heard as Sid, Harold & Stinky walked up. "Hey!"

Sid Girfaldi wore his signature style but he'd grown five inches & had a wild streak that many suspected. His black hair was messy beneath his cap as his brown eyes danced mischievously. He had a slight build but the girls loved him. & he loved them.

Stinky Peterson remained the tallest but at fourteen, it was a waiting game to see who'd catch up to him. His southern drawl was light unless he was agitated & he was still a nice simple guy.

Harold Berman put on more muscle as he slimmed down from football camp. He was more responsible & less of an annoyance but he still liked food more than people & had a long way to go to maturity.

"Who else are we waiting for?" Helga asked, looking around. She was a little unnerved to find Arnold staring at her but she figured he was looking past her to Lila.

"Peapod Kid, Sheena, Eugene, Curly, Lorenzo, Brainy & Iggy." Phoebe reported.

"There's Lorenzo, Sheena & Eugene." Gerald pointed.

Eugene was still a jinx but he was growing out of his awkward phase surprisingly well. Girls were already seeing the transformation & many predicted he'd be a catch by college. His red hair had darkened considerably & was cut short (to avoid flames) & he'd gotten a bit of muscle from stage acting.

Sheena was still willowy but her figure wasn't as impressive as her personality. She was a tree hugger true enough but she was kind & gentle in a way not many people could be. Her long brown hair always covered her sparkling light brown eyes.

Lorenzo beat out Sid, Gerald & Eugene for looks. His heritage did him good & puberty had been kind. His brown eyes made many a girl swoon & his inky black hair made them all want to brush it. He picked up a bit of weight playing baseball but remained lean from swimming. With his intelligence, money & looks; no girl would ever not want his attention. "How's it going, guys?"

They greeted each other but before anyone could wonder about any of their prior classmates, the most… eccentric one yelled.

"Oh no!" Rhonda facepalmed.

"That poor twisted freak." Helga smirked as Curly ran up, pulling Brainy behind him.

"I'm here, m'dear! Don't fret!" Curly let go of Brainy to kiss Rhonda's hand.

She screamed. "Ew! Get off of me!"

Helga punched Brainy in the arm. "Hey."

"Hi." Brainy had changed much as well. He'd shot up, filled out & taken his medication. He rarely wheezed, stopped stalking Helga & began talking more. He & Helga had grown quite close when they stopped being Peeping Toms.

"Sup, Iggy?" Gerald high-fived the boy.

Iggy had stayed much the same. As did Peapod Kid. "Hey, guys!"

"We're all here." Phoebe counted. "Shall we retrieve our schedules & compare them now?"

Everyone agreed & did as such. They all had a class with at least one member of their group so they were satisfied. They also all had the same lunch. The bell rang so they went inside to their lockers to prepare for the day.

_**~WLY~**_

"Are you signing up for anything today?" Lila asked Helga & Phoebe as they arranged their lockers during the passing period.

"I think lacrosse is a good fit for me." Helga replied. "Help me release some anger. Maybe soccer in the spring. I have JROTC on my schedule so that's something. Maybe music."

"You should sign up for drama." Lila suggested. "I'm signing up for softball & cheerleading. Maybe quilting club."

"They have _quilting_ club here?!" Helga scoffed. "What losers!"

Phoebe laughed. "I believe I'll sign up for music as well. I saw a sign for a math club. & I think volleyball."

"You are ever so good at volleyball." Lila told her.

The year before the shy girl had shown a talent for the sport. Helga agreed. "You should do it. If I join choir, you have to join with me."

"How is that different from music?" Lila wanted to know as she finished her locker.

"Choir is singing. Music is instrumental." Phoebe said. She played the violin while Helga played the flute.

Lila considered it. "Okay. We have lovely enough voices."

"Doi!" Helga sassed as she closed her locker. "We're going to be a band one day called The Jelly Beans. It's been written."

Lila & Phoebe giggled. "Okay, Helga."

"We can sign up for our activities now before there's a crowd at lunch or after school." Phoebe adjusted her glasses.

"Okay." They finished up at their lockers & walked to the main office.

Phoebe & Helga wrote their names & instruments under the music sheet. Helga signed up for soccer & lacrosse with her positions & preferred numbers while Lila did the same for softball & Phoebe did the same for volleyball. Each girl wrote her name down for choir & the school paper then Lila signed up for cheerleading as Phoebe put her name on the list for the math club. After thinking about it, Helga wrote her name on the drama club list. Lila signed up for the quilting club.

"You've signed up for quite a lot!" A secretary smiled brightly. "Good girls!"

They flushed. "Thank you!"

"Tryouts for sports are all this week after school. Auditions are during a-lunch. The clubs will contact you sometime this week. If you want to join anything else, you have the next two weeks to do it."

"Thank you." They chorused again before leaving.

"Do you have your instruments?" Lila asked as they traveled to their floor, where they each had a different class.

Helga shook her head. "Nope. But I bet they'll have extras."

"I have a feeling this year will be the best!" Phoebe sighed happily.

_**~WLY~**_

"Hey look!" Gerald pointed. "Helga, Phoebe & Lila have been here."

Arnold looked over at the sheets his best friend pointed at. "They signed up for a lot."

"I'm doing basketball, baseball & football." Gerald decided as he wrote his name & positions down.

Arnold picked up the pencil behind him. "I just want football & baseball. I had enough of basketball with our old coach."

"He was a mess!" Gerald shook his head.

"Hey, guys. What are you up to?" Lorenzo asked as he entered the main office.

"Signing up for sports." Arnold told him.

"Me too. I'm signing up for baseball & swimming." He wrote his name down. "The girls signed up for a lot."

"That's what we said." Gerald leaned against a wall. "Should I sign up for choir?"

"To sing sweet songs to Phoebe?" Harold teased as he, Sid & Stinky walked in.

Gerald flushed a dark rose because of his complexion. "Shut up."

"How do you know Phoebe signed up for choir?" Arnold asked.

"Miss Rhonda told us." Stinky said as he signed up for football. "She has second period with Miss Lila & she told her everything she, Miss Helga & Miss Phoebe signed up for."

"Anybody signing up for clubs & not just sports?" Lorenzo questioned.

"I'm signing up for drama!" Eugene squeaked as he, Curly & Brainy walked in.

"Me too." Curly said. "I'm sure Helga has & I know we'll be a great duo."

"In dance class, sure." Eugene signed up. "But acting?" He shook his head. "We're a better match."

Brainy snorted. "She outshines the both of you." The guys laughed as he signed up for baseball.

"I have JROTC with her during second period & it's def. different." Lorenzo mused.

"How?" Sid asked as he decided to join baseball, football & music.

"I never thought I'd see the day where she took orders but she is surprisingly good. It's only been one meeting but it looks natural." He explained.

"I don't believe that!" Gerald denied. "I don't call her Hellfire for nothing!"

The guys laughed as they left the office.

_**~WLY~**_

Lila saved the chairs by her for her best friends. She was the first to get to the cafeteria so she sat alone eating.

Arnold walked in minutes later & upon spying his crush, walked over. "Hey, Lila."

"Hello, Arnold." She replied brightly.

"Can I sit with you?"

She nodded. "These seats are for Helga & Phoebe but anywhere else is acceptable."

He chose the one next to the one on her left. "Thank you. How's your first day going so far?"

"It's ever so exciting!" Her green eyes sparkled. "I feel like an adult."

"Me too!"

Helga, Phoebe & Gerald walked over. "Hey, Lila!"

Arnold frowned. "Hello, Helga."

She cast a brief smile his way before plopping into the seat between him & Lila. "Guess what?"

"What?"

She ignored him & addressed Lila. "We made it!"

Lila squealed. "I knew you would!"

"Made what?" Arnold asked.

"They had extras but we have to pay for the ones they're ordering for us." Helga went on. "I can't wait!"

"Me either." Phoebe giggled. "Owning my own violin is so mature!"

"_Mature_?" Gerald raised an eyebrow. "Seems like work to me."

"It's a responsibility, Gerald." Lila reminded him.

Arnold didn't appreciate being ignored. "What's going on?"

"I'm buying my uniform, too." Helga remembered. "It's $200 but it's so worth it. I don't like the fact that people call us pickles but I can see myself rising through the ranks."

"You can't take over the world, Helga." Phoebe said dryly. Everyone but Arnold laughed.

"I know. But I like it." Helga smiled. "How did cheerleading tryouts go?"

"It wasn't a tryout. Just a meeting to get the routine." Lila reminded her. "Tryouts are tomorrow."

"We can help you." Phoebe assured her.

"Thanks." Lila grimaced. "I'll need it."

"You're going to be great." Helga waved her concern away as she opened her lunch.

Rhonda walked over in a huff. "Why?!"

"Why what?" Arnold blinked.

"Why do I have to have third period with… _Curly_?!" She shuddered as she sat with her tray. Nadine followed seconds later.

"You already knew he was going to be in your class, Princess." Helga rolled her eyes.

"I know! I assumed it was a typo." Rhonda ran a hand through her shiny hair.

The rest of their group caught up to them & everyone talked about the first half of their first day of high school.

_**~WLY~**_

"That you, Shortman?" Phil yelled from the den.

"Yeah, Grandpa!" Arnold shouted back as he let his sister go in front of him after he let out the animals.

The two headed to the kitchen, where Stella was preparing an after school snack. "Hey, guys. How was the first day?"

"It was so much fun!" Nancy climbed into a chair. "Fifth grade is awesome!"

Stella laughed. "How about you?"

Arnold shrugged. "I liked it. Football & baseball tryouts are this week."

"Do you think you'll make it?" Stella handed him an apple slice with peanut butter on it.

He munched quietly before nodding. "I think so. I hope so. There were so many names on the list."

"It's after school." Gary ran in. "Where's Helga?!"

Stella laughed. "He's been asking when after school was ever since he came home."

"Helga promised to swing by." Arnold told her. "I'm sure she'll be here, bud."

There was a knock on the door. Phil went to get it. "Oooh! Arnold's little girlfriend!"

Arnold blushed. "Grandpa!"

Helga laughed. "I don't think so, Grandpa." They traveled to the kitchen. "Hi, Ms. Stella. Hey, Nancy. Where's my Gary?"

Gary giggled as she pretended she couldn't see him. "I'm right here! I'm right here!"

"Oh?" She snatched him from the ground suddenly & he screamed in laughter. "There you are!"

Arnold watched the exchange with a warm feeling. He loved seeing her with his siblings. He just wished she'd turn some of that affection his way.

"How was your day?" Stella asked as she handed Helga a peanut butter covered apple slice.

"Thank you. It was great. I can only stay for a minute though. I have dance class." Helga pouted as she ate.

"Dance class?" Arnold didn't know that.

"How many friends do you have?" Helga asked Gary.

"This many." Gary held up eight fingers.

"Wow! That's a lot! I told you you didn't need me."

"I made you something in art class." Nancy told her. She dug through her backpack & found a card.

Helga opened it. "Thanks, Nan!"

"Can I see?" Stella held her hand out & Helga passed it to her. The card had many hearts & said Helga was the best sister in the world, even if they weren't sisters. "That's really sweet, Nancy."

Nancy flushed from the praise as Phil looked over the yellow card. "You can keep it."

"I'll put it on my bookshelf." Helga promised as she set Gary on his feet. "I have to go. I'll see you guys."

Gary was not happy. He headbutted her knee. "Why do you have to leave?"

"I have class. But I'll see you soon." She stroked his cheek. "Bye." She waved as she left.

Arnold stood quickly & followed her out. "Maybe you can come by this weekend?" She gave him an odd look. "To see them."

"Oh." The wrinkles faded from her face. "We'll see." She walked down the stairs & away from the boarding house.

He sighed. She def. didn't make it easy. If he didn't remember it so vividly, he'd think he _dreamt_ the FTi adventure.

_**~WLY~**_

November, Freshman Year

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Arnold asked Lila politely.

"Thank you ever so much, Arnold but I'm afraid I already have plans." Lila closed her locker.

"You're not going to the dance?"

She shook her head. "Helga, Phoebe & I are having a sleepover."

His mind immediately went to the gutter & he hoped it didn't show on his face. "Oh. Why?"

"We don't need to go to a school dance to have fun. Besides, since school started, we haven't been able to spend as much time together. We have so many things going on."

He inclined his head in understanding & leaned against Helga's locker. "Okay. Have fun."

"Thank you ever so much." She smiled before going to her class.

"Move, Football Head."

Arnold jumped. "Helga!"

"That's my name." She smirked. "& that's my locker."

He moved to lean against Phoebe's. "I heard you're having a sleepover Friday instead of going to the dance."

"Gerry tell you that?" Helga switched out her books.

He shook his head. "Lila."

He saw her hand tremble slightly as she grabbed a pen from a holder on the door. "Really?"

"I asked her to the dance." He watched her face closely & saw the flinch she tried to hide. _Bingo_.

"Well, she's my date so tough luck, Arnoldo." She shut her locker.

"Wait!" He stopped her from leaving & invaded her personal space. Her breath hitched so he grinned. "Why don't you want to go to the dance? You can always have a sleepover."

"We… we wanted one." She stammered softly.

He felt elation at finally being able to get to her. He relished the power. "I think you wanted someone to ask you but they didn't."

That broke the spell. She cut her eyes at him dangerously. "If I wanted to go to that dance, Football Head, I'd go. I don't need a date. I wait for no one."

She stalked off before he could counter. He glared at the back of her blonde head intensely.

"What's up?" Gerald clamped his hands on his teammate's shoulders to scare him.

Arnold jumped. "Where did you come from?!"

"Hillwood. Same as you." Gerald laughed.

Arnold scowled. "You scared me to death!"

"Why were you staring at Hellfire so hard?" Gerald asked instead of apologizing.

"No reason." Arnold mumbled.

Gerald shook his head. "I don't know why you just don't admit you're into her."

"I never said I wasn't." Arnold walked away.

"Then why don't you ask her out?" Gerald followed him. "Before some other guy does."

Arnold stopped. "Like who?!"

Gerald shrugged. "Somebody will if you don't."

"I like Lila."

Gerald shook his head again. "You're a bold kid, Arnold."

_**~WLY~**_

February, Freshman Year

"Will you be my Valentine?" Gerald asked Phoebe.

Lila & Helga giggled as the quiet girl blushed. "Sure, Gerald."

A scream tore through the air. Rhonda raced by then stopped in front of them. "Stop it, Curly! I don't want to be your valentine!"

"But my love!" Curly hugged her legs.

"Stay away from me!" She pushed him off & ran away.

The highly embarrassed boy tried not to cry. Helga & Lila picked him up from the floor. Phoebe turned to Gerald. "I'll see you later."

He waved as the trio comforted the misguided youth & walked away with him. He shook his head. "Sad."

_**~WLY~**_

"& she just completely dogged him." Gerald expressed as he pitched a ball to Arnold.

"Ouch!" Arnold swung & missed.

"The Jelly Beans had to help him. I felt for him, man. She completely wrecked him." Gerald pitched again.

Arnold bunted. "I wonder what he's gonna do."

Gerald shrugged & threw another ball. Arnold hit it high but it landed a foot away from him.

_**~WLY~**_

June, Freshman Year

"I'm so glad this year is over!" Helga jumped from the school steps.

"I hear you!" Gerald followed in her footsteps & high-fived her when he landed.

"I can't wait to just lay out & do nothing!" Harold moaned.

"& see Patty?" Sid elbowed him.

Harold pushed him away. "Yeah. That too."

"Camp is going to be ever so much fun." Lila breathed.

"Do you think David will be there?" Phoebe whispered to her laughingly.

Helga turned beet red. "Pheebs!"

"Who's David?" Rhonda smelled dirt.

Lila giggled. "Her summer love."

"Lila!" Helga nearly ran off.

"Summer love?" Arnold was not happy.

Gerald almost laughed at his best friend's face. "You know? When you love somebody during summer?"

"Who is he? Where does he live? What school does he go to? Is he cute? How much is he worth?"

Helga stopped Rhonda's steady stream of questions. "Hold up, Princess. David is off limits to you."

She pouted. "I just want to know if he's good for you, Helga."

"Right." She didn't believe that for a minute. "C'mon on, guys. We have two days to pack."

Lila & Phoebe followed behind Helga as she walked off.

Lorenzo pursed his lips. "Who would have thought? Helga with a summer love."

Gerald watched Arnold's face lose its ruddy color. "Not anybody I know."

_**~WLY~**_

September, Sophomore Year

"How did your summer go?" Arnold asked as soon as he saw Helga walk up with Lila & Phoebe. They matched again in their unique way.

Helga bounced on her toes excitedly. "Hey, Gerry! Summer was amazing!"

Arnold frowned at being ignored. "That's good."

"Ask her why!" Lila teased.

Helga blushed. "We just had fun at camp."

"Fun with David!" Phoebe giggled.

"& Josh." Lila added.

"Whoo! Hellie's popular!" Gerald whooped.

She hung her head as her blush intensified. "Shut up, Tall Hair Boy. Camp is over. It's a new school year.

"Havin to leave all those fans behind sucks, don't it?" Sid elbowed her.

She pushed him over. "Who are we waiting for?"

"Curly." Phoebe said.

Rhonda grimaced. "There went my good summer."

"I believe he should hurry." Phoebe consulted her watch. "School is about to start."

"We don't need the twerp in the first place." Rhonda snapped.

Helga glared at her. "You wanted all of us to do this so we're waiting!"

Rhonda glared back but simply stood there. Arnold raised his eyebrows. He didn't understand the tension there.

The bell rang after a few minutes. "We didn't get to compare." Nadine pouted.

"It's Helga's fault." Rhonda snapped & pulled Nadine through the doors.

Lila put a restraining hand on Helga's left shoulder while Phoebe took the right. "Please calm down, Helga."

"I am calm." She took deep breaths.

"Helga?" Arnold peered at her.

"C'mon, guys." She swallowed hard. "Hopefully we have the same classes."

The trio went inside.

"What was that?" Arnold looked at Gerald, who shrugged.

"Let's go, man."

_**~WLY~**_

December, Sophomore Year

Arnold waited for Helga at her locker. He tapped his foot impatiently.

Helga saw him in front of her locker & nearly walked away. _Calm down, Helga old girl. He wants something & it will never be you_. "What's up, Football Head?"

"Hey." He straightened. "I just wanted to know if you were going to the skating party."

"Why?" She tried to stop her wildly beating heart by opening her locker.

"Just wondering." He lied with a shrug.

"Yes, I am."

He stamped down his excitement. Lila had a date so he figured he could go with Helga. "Do you have a date or are you going alone?"

"I have a date." She exchanged her books.

His smile fell. "What?"

"I have a date." She closed her locker & nearly walked away before he shook his head & grabbed her arm. "Don't touch me."

He pulled back at the finality in her tone. "You have a date?"

"Yes! Why is that such a surprise?" She kept her hurt inside. _Who does he think he is?!_

"It's not." He stuttered.

"Why are you here?" She finally turned to look at him.

"I just wanted…" He stopped. He couldn't admit to almost asking her out if she already had a date!

"Just wanted what?"

"Just wanted to know." Arnold walked away.

She pursed her lips. _I don't care how much I love him… he's a jerk!_

_**~WLY~**_

"I told you." Gerald sang as he & Arnold got ready for the party. "I told you last year that if you didn't ask her out, somebody else would."

Arnold flicked up the collar of his shirt. "I know. I guess I should leave girls alone for a while."

"I guess so."

"What about Phoebe?" Arnold looked over.

Gerald stopped lacing up his boots. "What about her?"

"If you don't stop going out with all these other girls, she's going to think you don't like her & find someone new."

Gerald looked over. "I know. It's just…"

"Just what?" Arnold adjusted his clothing as he stood.

"I've liked her for so many years. I don't want to mess anything up. I don't know. I just don't know how to deal with her."

"It's Phoebe, Gerald. She's been the same since we were three."

"I know. But she's so sweet & kind. All these other girls are so fast & it's crazy, man. I don't how to treat her."

"Like you always have. Follow your heart, man. Phoebe doesn't want you to be anybody that you're not."

Gerald stood. "I think I'll ask her to be my girlfriend tonight."

"She has a date." Arnold reminded him.

"No, she doesn't." Gerald stopped.

"Yes, she does." Arnold couldn't believe Gerald didn't know.

"No, she doesn't." Gerald refused to believe it.

"Rhonda set all the girls up with guys from some different school. It's why Lila & Helga turned me down."

"I thought it was because you were too late."

"I found out from Sid during last period."

"Shit!" Gerald leaned against the wall.

"But I think you'll have a chance." Arnold assured him. "These aren't real dates."

"Yeah." Gerald agreed. "Let's go."

_**~WLY~**_

Helga smiled into the face of her date. He was pretty cute. Not Arnold cute but cute enough. "Yep. We have a concert coming up."

"A concert?" He smiled back. "That's pretty impressive."

"Thanks."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He stroked a finger down her cheek.

She resisted the urge to punch him. She noticed Arnold staring her down a few feet away. "I don't."

"Would you like one?"

She almost retched on the spot. "I don't know you. What if you're a crazy person?"

He grinned smugly. "Crazy for you."

_ Crimney!_ She almost rolled her eyes. "I'll see."

Across the room, Arnold almost had a fit. Gerald was right with him, eyeing Phoebe's date to death. "Is she really flirting with him? Helga doesn't flirt!"

"He is all over her!" Gerald snapped.

"Completely!" Arnold agreed, even though they were talking about different girls.

"How's it goin, fellas?" Stinky asked.

"Good." Both grumbled.

"It sure was nice of Miss Rhonda to set all of the girls up tonight." They gave him dirty looks. "Don't they all look mighty nice?"

They had to agree with that sentiment. "They do."

"Where's your date?" Stinky asked Gerald, who shrugged.

"Who cares?"

Stinky blinked. "Don't you? On account of you asked her here?"

"Go away, Stinky."

_**~WLY~**_

February, Sophomore Year

"Please, be my Valentine, Phoebe." Gerald begged.

Phoebe wasn't having it. "Either you want me or you don't, Gerald."

"I do!"

"I'm not going to go through this all my life." She swore. "Whatever games you're playing, I'm not interested in. I won't wait for you."

"I'm not." He promised. "I didn't know how to act around you but I got it. It took that guy from the skating party for me to see. I can't apologize if I never get with you."

"What?" That made no sense to her.

He shook his head. "No, I mean. Nevermind. Will you be my girlfriend?"

She eyed him seriously. "No games? No other girls? No drama?"

"I promise."

She smiled & threw her arms around his neck. "I'd love to be your girlfriend, Gerald!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist & twirled her around. "Yes!"

_**~WLY~**_

May, Sophomore Year

"Helga!" Lila pulled on Helga's arm. "What am I supposed to do?"

"What do you want to do?" Helga whispered back.

"I don't know. I can't have this out." Lila looked close to tears.

"Why did you do it then if you-" Helga stopped. She knew. "You can follow my approach."

"Is it working?"

"As well as I can hope for."

"Curly seems to be holding up rather nicely."

"See?"

"Okay, Helga." Lila smiled genuinely. "Thank you ever so much for your advice. I'm sure I wouldn't be able to get through this without you."

Helga hugged her quickly before pulling away. "We should get to lunch before Phoebe gets lonely."

"I doubt that ever so much. She & Gerald are connected by the hips." Lila giggled.

Helga laughed. "More like the lips!"

_**~WLY~**_

September, Junior Year

The P.S. 118 kids gathered on the front steps once more to review their schedules.

"We got JROTC again." Lorenzo smiled at Helga.

She smiled weakly. "Yay."

Arnold sidled closer to her. "We have art."

She frowned. _I'm surrounded! _"Look, Brainy! We have the same science block."

He grinned. "Cool."

"I'm surprised at you." Nadine told Harold. "I thought you'd take Patty's college years harder than this."

The beefy boy shrugged. "She has to go to college. We'll make it."

Rhonda rolled her eyes. "Sure you will."

"Are we ready?" Phoebe asked, squeezing Gerald's hand. She'd missed him during the summer away at camp.

"Yes." Lila chirped as she waved to a fellow cheerleader. "We should go in."

_**~WLY~**_

November, Junior Year

"What's going on, Pink Boy?!" Helga finally cornered Harold. She'd been chasing him down since she heard the news earlier that day. He'd proved elusive but she'd stopped at nothing to find him. Even if it was the boys locker room after practice.

He frowned. "What are you talking about?" He only had on his jeans & was terrified to continue dressing.

"You & Rhondaloid! Are you two together?!"

"Yes! So what?" He decided to continue. He should have known she would freak.

"So what?! So what?! So you & Patty are supposed to get back together." She shouted, attracting unwanted attention.

"Why do you care so much?" Harold didn't want to have the conversation. He was still sore about his break up with Patty enough as it was.

"Patty's my friend."

"Isn't Rhonda?"

_ Frenemy_. "Yes. But you shouldn't date friends. It isn't nice."

He gave her a dry look. "Nice? _You're _lecturing me about being nice?"

"You need to call off whatever it is you're doing with Princess & wait for Patty to forgive you for whatever bonehead move you made."

"She broke up with me, okay!" He snapped. "I'm not waiting around for her!"

"Harold-"

He was too angry to realize she called him by his given name. "No! I'm dating Rhonda now. You're just going to have to get used to it." He grabbed his stuff & left.

Helga took a calming breath. She saw something like this coming & tried to head it off at the pass but it was too late.

Arnold approached her. "Why are you so torn up about this?"

She glared at him. "I just bet you don't get it." She walked out.

Arnold stood gobsmacked as Gerald ambled over. "What was that about?"

"I have no idea."

_**~WLY~**_

March, Junior Year

Rhonda preened as she twirled in her new nightgown for her girls. "It's from Paris. Mommy thought it was tres manifique & made Daddy buy it immediately."

Sheena clapped. "It's so pretty."

"After the facials, we'll turn on a movie & talk about boys." Rhonda instructed as she finally set down the bowls of facial goop.

"I'm just glad that we cut our toenails first." Nadine wiggled her freshly cut & painted toes. "It would be weird to cut them & they fly into our faces."

Helga laughed. "You are hilarious, Nadine!"

Lila wrinkled her nose. "I'm ever so glad we took care of our hands as well."

"& removed the excess hair." Helga added.

"At least some of us." Rhonda muttered as she threw Sheena a dark look.

"What movie shall we view?" Phoebe asked as she applied some of the facial mix to Helga's face.

"Nothing sappy!" Helga shouted as she returned the favor.

"Nothing too scary, please." Lila begged as she helped Sheena.

"Nothing robotic." Sheena added.

"No subtitles." Nadine tossed in with a pointed look towards her best friend.

Rhonda sighed. "How about a kids movie?"

"Disney©?" Lila grew excited.

"_The Lion King_!" Helga was muffled as Phoebe applied the goo around her mouth.

"I like _Pocahontas_." Sheena said.

"I quite enjoy _Mulan_." Phoebe spoke shyly.

"Why Phoebe?" Rhonda rolled her eyes. "Why not another one?"

Lila & Helga knew why it was Phoebe's favorite Disney© movie & it had nothing to do with the main character being Asian. Lila spoke up. "I like _The Aristocats_."

"I do, too." Rhonda was flaky as usual.

"Then it's agreed." Helga said quickly. "We're watching _The Aristocats_."

"Yes!" Rhonda was happy Helga agreed with her for once. She had Nadine help her clean up the mess.

"Where is it?" Lila asked. She had gotten up to peruse the shelves containing the Disney© brand but the one she was looking for was missing.

"I don't know. Look harder." Rhonda shrugged as she handed the bowls to Sheena. "Helga. Phoebe. Go make popcorn."

"Did you hear a "please", Pheebs?" Helga snapped.

"A please? I didn't even hear a question!" Phoebe crossed her arms.

Rhonda sighed heavily. "Please, will you two go make popcorn?"

"Of course, Rhonda." Phoebe pulled Helga up with a giggle.

"Ugh!" Rhonda rolled her eyes again. "I'll get the candy. Nadine, get the drinks."

They put the plan in motion. After gathering the snacks & finding the movie, the girls washed their faces & let down their hair. They all piled into Rhonda's bed & turned the movie on.

"Who's dating who?" Rhonda started.

"Really, Princess?!" Helga groaned.

"I told you we'd be talking about boys." Rhonda snapped. "Now out with it! Who are you with?"

"Nobody!"

"What about the guy you took to the skating party?"

"That was over months ago." She waved that away.

"What about the guy from our math class?" Phoebe asked innocently.

"He's cute & we've been out a few times." Helga shrugged.

"Scoop!" Rhonda bounced.

Helga sighed. "He's just some guy."

"He's ever so cute though." Lila giggled.

"_You_ know him?!" Rhonda was torn between anger over not knowing & excitement over getting to know.

"I don't know him but I've seen him."

"Can you show us him from the yearbook?"Rhonda jumped up & raced to get it. She returned & snuggled back into her spot, handing over the book to Lila.

She flipped through the pages until she found his picture. "Here he is!"

Rhonda snatched the book away & eyed the page hungrily. "He is so hot! You _have_ to date him, Helga!"

"I do not." Helga rolled her eyes.

"You have to!"

"I'm not."

"Lila! Phoebe! Make her date him!"

Lila whispered in her ear. "It might help."

"Do you think so?" She whispered back. Lila shrugged. Helga turned to Phoebe & ran the idea by her. "Fine. Princess. If he asks me out, I won't call the police on him."

"Yes!" Rhonda threw the book on the floor. "Lila. Are you going to finally give Arnold a chance or are you still waiting on his goofy cousin to notice you?"

Lila & Helga stilled. Phoebe gave her the evil eye. "That is inappropriate, Rhonda."

"What? Arnold's cute & Arnie looks like a carny."

Helga tried not to laugh but she mentally pictured it & she couldn't stop the flood of giggles. "She's not wrong."

Lila swatted Helga. "That's not nice!"

Nadine bit her lip to stop laughing. "Lila's right. It isn't nice to make fun of Arnie."

"Okay. We can stop." Helga calmed herself down.

"Will you have him along with the cutie from math class?" Rhonda teased. "You know he's coming for spring break & he's still in love with you."

Helga didn't grimace. She almost did but for Lila's sake, she managed to pull it back. "He's not right for me."

"Fine." Rhonda knew she wasn't getting anything else. "So Phoebe. Is Gerald good between the sheets?"

"Rhonda!"

_**~WLY~**_

April, Junior Year

"Arnold, if you don't get this weirdo away from me!" Helga shouted from down the road.

Arnold jumped. The guys were playing baseball in Gerald's Field as a break from Arnie but he'd apparently found the one person who wanted to see him less than them.

"Oh no!" Gerald dropped his glove. "She does _not_ look happy."

Arnold set his bat down. "I'm sorry, Helga." He walked towards the sidewalk. "I thought he was at home."

"I don't care!" She screamed. Arnie walked three paces behind her. "I do not want to see him unless he's leaving or dying."

"She sounds serious." Sid whispered.

"I reckon she is." Stinky murmured back.

"Helga-"

"Don't "_Helga_" me, Football Head!" She stalked forward & pointed her finger at his nose. He went cross-eyed looking at the digit. "I mean it. I don't want to see him. I see him; you'll see me."

"Promise?" He mouthed.

She itched to slap the color from his face. Just because she'd given in to her natural urge to kiss him the week before, he thought he could tease her all he wanted. "Don't play with me, Football Head."

"But I want to." His green eyes twinkled.

"I will hurt you." She stepped closer.

"Could you?"

_ When did he get so dirty? _"Keep him away from me." She whipped away from him, her blonde locks slapping him in the face.

Unbeknownst to her, he smelled her hair. "Whatever you say, Helga."

_**~WLY~**_

June, Junior Year

Arnold laid Helga on his bed. "I'll miss you."

"Really?" She tried not to hope too hard.

"Yes." He dragged his lips down the column of her throat. "I won't be able to do this all summer."

She blinked. _He'll miss making out_. "I'm sure you'll find someone new."

He licked a trail to her breasts & sucked every inch of skin between. "Like you won't at camp."

Her heart chipped at his non-answer. "I suppose so."

_**~WLY~**_

September, Senior Year

Arnold pulled Helga into a closet. "I haven't seen you since this morning."

"You saw me in first period." She tried to pry him from her.

"That was this morning." He reasoned.

"You can't kiss me whenever you feel like it, Arnoldo!" She shoved him away.

"Why not?" He honestly couldn't understand why he couldn't kiss her whenever he wanted. Touch her wherever he wanted.

"We are not together!" She almost shouted. "Don't you have to go chase down Lila?!"

"She's your friend." He frowned.

"_She _is." She opened the door & slammed it behind her.

Arnold leaned against the wall & slid down slowly.

_**~WLY~**_

Gerald took a shot at the billiards table & sunk a ball. "I told you."

"Told me what?" Arnold leaned against his pool stick.

"That you were playing with fire. It's our senior year & you still haven't decided between Hellfire & Lila. I told you it would blow up in your face. & it did."

"I know how she feels about me, Gerald." Arnold was finally able to set up his own shot. "I just have to remind her."

_**~WLY~**_

Sid smirked. "Maybe. Maybe not."

Helga shook her head. "You're such a pig."

"You like it."

"Ugh! I do not. Why can't you be a good friend instead of a horndog?"

Sid shrugged. "_If you can't be with the one you love_…"

"_Love the one you're with_." She sighed as she finished the quote. "You know this isn't going to end well. She can't be trusted."

"What's with you girls?" He laughed & swiped his thumb beneath her chin. "Always assuming the worst."

_**~WLY~**_

"Lila, why don't you think I'm your "ever so special someone"?" Arnold asked frustrated.

Lila looked around the library for listening ears. "Arnold, why can't you let this go? Why can't you see what's right in front of you?!"

He frowned as an image of Helga laughing with his family popped into his head. "I don't understand."

She was frustrated as well. "& that is your precise problem."

_**~WLY~**_

"Are you ever so sure, Helga?" Lila asked again.

She nodded briskly. "I can handle it."

_Don't you love the magic of speed story telling? If anyone feels like a top student, feel free to guess the upcoming dilemma. If you don't have the mental dexterity (which I don't) for all that, stay tuned._

_**So that's the first chapter. I know it's very confusing but that's about to end.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets Come Tumblin Out

**_Hey, I'm back early with another chapter. Just so you know, I write chapters weeks ahead of publishing dates but I literally only started this one two weeks ago. I decided to upload it after I finished the third chapter so it's a little rushed. Things seem like a roller-coaster & very fast paced but I just wanted to show you guys where they're at & how they got there. Things will get clearer after this chapter & things you thought you knew might be turned on its head. Things unravel quickly. The title is from the song Who's Lovin You that Smokey Robinson wrote for the Temptations back in the 60s so if you want to listen to it during reading, I think it's a great idea. It really tells about how you should treat the ones you love like you love them before someone else does a better job. There's a ton of covers out there (an awesome one by Floetry) so don't be afraid to look those up either. If you want any angst or fluff, tell me & I'll try to slide it in._**

**_Happy reading!_**

**_NJPNJPNJP_**

October 5

Arnold twirled a football between his fingers as he sat in front of his locker. It was passing period but he was in no hurry to go to class. His situation with Lila & Helga was driving him crazy.

On one hand, Lila was everything he ever wanted in a girl. She didn't light him afire with desire but he could see how well they fit together. They had similar morals & personalities. It only made sense.

On the other hand, Helga wouldn't leave his mind. They were like fire & ice & it burned him alive just thinking about the passion that engulfed him whenever he thought of her. Which was a lot.

Lila walked by & upon seeing his pensive expression, sat beside him. "What's wrong, Arnold?"

He looked at her. "Nothing, Lila. I'm fine."

"Are you ever so sure?"

He smiled briefly. "Yes."

Stinky walked up. "Hey, Arnold. Miss Lila."

"Hey, Stinky." Arnold waved.

"Hello, Stinky." Lila's voice cooled considerably.

"What's going on?" Stinky asked pleasantly.

Lila nearly frowned but she smiled brightly. "We're talking over plans for this weekend. I was about to suggest the movies."

Arnold's blonde eyebrows met his hair. "Really?"

Lila turned her smile on him. "Of course, Arnold. What would you like to see?"

"Um…"

"I have to go." Stinky waved. "See you later."

Lila watched as he left, Arnold watched her. "_Evil Twin X: Revenge of the Twin_ is showing. Do you want to see that?"

She wasn't paying attention so he had to snap his fingers in front of her face. "Oh! Arnold?"

"Lila, are you okay?" His voice held concern.

"Yes." Her smile picked back up. "I have to go. See you later, Arnold." She stood & walked away.

He frowned. Sometimes she made him thankful he had Helga.

_**~WLY~**_

Gerald laughed as Arnold recounted the episode with Lila & Stinky. "Man, don't get in that. Whatever it is."

"You think something is going on between Lila & Stinky?"

"I don't care." Gerald sat back against Arnold's couch. He threw his pencil onto his books.

Arnold swung away from his desk. "I wish there was a way to know."

"Don't get involved." Gerald warned.

"Okay." Arnold swore. "But Rhonda would def. know."

"Arnold."

"I won't ask!"

Gerald didn't believe that. "I gotta go."

"Where are you going?" Arnold frowned.

"To the movies with Hellfire." He began putting his stuff away.

"Really?" Arnold started paying attention. "What are you going to see?"

"_Evil Twin X: Revenge of the Twin_."

"How'd you convince her to see that?"

"I didn't. She suggested it." Gerald grabbed his jacket & slung his backpack over his shoulder.

Arnold didn't know why he was surprised. Helga never was one for girly movies & they were more alike than he was willing to admit but he was still shocked that she suggested a horror flick. "Who else is going?"

"Just me & Helga. Phoebe has plans so I was free." Gerald opened the door.

"When?" Arnold stood.

"Why? You want to go?" Gerald continued down the stairs.

Arnold followed him. "Yeah. There's nothing for me to do here."

"Cool. Meet us at seven." They did their handshake & Gerald left.

After he closed the front door, Arnold raced upstairs to change. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to look good for Helga.

He looked through his closet & grinned devilishly. She was going to have a heart-attack.

_**~WLY~**_

Helga gazed at the various movie posters as she waited for Gerald. She couldn't wait to hang out with her good friend without any drama. The year had barely started & she was close to bringing Old Betsy & the Five Avengers out of retirement.

"That movie's pretty good."

She froze at the whispered words & turned around slowly. "Football Head?!"

"Hey, Helga." Arnold pressed close, backing her against the wall.

"Why are you here?" She couldn't cross her arms the way she wanted to because he was so close but she could still scowl & she did so with pleasure.

"Seeing a movie." He watched as her eyes roved over him. He knew it was a good idea to pull a green sweater over a long red plaid button up again as he did in his youth. He even begged Gary to let him wear his old hat again just to mess her up.

"With who?" She demanded.

"With you."

She went red before going pale. "Gerry invited you."

"Yup." He pressed closer.

She swallowed with difficult. "He's not here yet."

"I noticed."

She took a deep breath. "Move."

"Okay." He moved closer still until his body pressed hers into the wall.

"I meant _away_!"

"Why? Don't you like how close we are?" He trailed a finger down her soft cheek.

"No! Move, bucko! I will deck you!"

"No, you won't." He kissed her deeply.

Helga couldn't help but to kiss him back, her heart beating wildly as her mind screamed for her to push him away.

He set a hand on her hip & the other under her chin to hold her still as he ravished her mouth. It was what he'd wanted all week & he finally got it.

"Arnold? Helga?" Gerald's voice lifted the fog over the teens.

She pushed Arnold away roughly. "Don't ever do that again!" The boys watched as she went to the concession counter.

"What the hell?!" Gerald had just purchased his ticket & happened upon his friends in their… delicate position.

"Just reminding her." Arnold couldn't wipe the smirk from his face. "Let's go watch the movie."

Gerald stood dumbfounded as Arnold strolled after Helga. "You're a bold kid, Arnold."

_**~WLY~**_

Helga pulled her knees to her chest & adjusted her phone as she waited for what Phoebe & Lila would say.

"I think you should talk to him & see where both of you are at." Phoebe suggested in her wise way.

"I believe Arnold is playing games." Lila said.

"I think so, too." Helga laid back. "I don't know why I let him kiss me but it won't happen again."

"I don't believe that." Phoebe said.

"I don't either." Lila agreed.

Helga huffed. "Well, you better believe it! I will never kiss Arnold Overton again!"

_**~WLY~**_

October 6

_ How am I kissing him again?!_ Helga thought as she & Arnold fought for dominance in a janitor's closet.

Arnold tore his mouth from hers & applied it to her neck. She pushed at his shoulders. "Arnold? Arnold. Arnold! Stop!"

He finally lifted his head. "What?"

"I'm not your girlfriend!" Her heart beat irregularly at that. "You can't kiss me just because."

"Helga, you can't stay away from me." He reasoned. "Maybe you're not supposed to."

She noticed he said nothing about his own feelings. "Just leave me alone."

"I can't!" He tightened his grip on her.

"Why not?!"

"I just can't!"

She pushed him away fully. "I'll leave you alone then."

"Helga!" He grabbed her arm when she moved to leave the closet.

"Stop!" She screamed. "You can't have everything your way!" She tore her arm from his grasp & left.

He shoved his unruly hair from his eyes & resisted the urge to punch a wall. Only she could make him feel so out of control & it was like she didn't care! He didn't understand why he couldn't have her & Lila both.

An idea popped into his brain. It could blow up in his face but if it worked… he'd be the coolest guy in his grade. He had to find Rhonda right away.

_**~WLY~**_

Helga made her way to the cafeteria with a heavy heart. She was going to have to see Arnold sooner or later but she preferred later. She heard a ruckus around the corner & wanted to ignore it but it sounded like… Rhonda?

She peeked around the corner & saw it was indeed Rhonda. She was yelling at Harold & a small crowd was gathering. She hated getting into other people's business but she didn't want their business out there just because Rhonda lost her temper. Unlike quite a few people she could name, Helga was a good friend.

"Rhonda." She hurried over & tried to get her attention. "You're making a scene. Maybe you'd like to do this somewhere else."

Harold's angry expression turned grateful as he glanced at Helga. "Thanks."

Rhonda, however, stayed angry. "This isn't any of your business, Helga! Stay out of it!"

"I'm just suggesting as a friend that you might not want everyone in your business but I'll leave." Helga raised her hands in surrender & walked away but Rhonda's voice stopped her.

"Of course you'd take his side!"

"Excuse me?" Helga swung around.

"You never wanted us together in the first place!" Rhonda accused (accurately). "You probably set the whole thing up!"

"What are you talking about, Princess?" Helga crossed her arms.

"She thinks I'm cheating on her." Harold rolled his eyes.

Helga couldn't believe the nerve. "Are you _kidding_ me?!"

A bigger crowd had gathered by that time & thankfully so did the rest of their friends. Lila & Phoebe came to Helga's side. "Calm down, Helga."

"No! She's going to accuse _him_ of cheating?!" Helga's blue eyes held a bright fire as she glared at Rhonda.

"Probably one of the skanks from the lacrosse team!" Rhonda kept up. "They all lay down with anything!"

"Rhonda, that's not right." Nadine tried to soothe her best friend.

"How the hell are you going to talk about them when you're the biggest slut this school has?!" Helga shouted.

Nadine & Harold had to hold Rhonda back. "Slut?!"

"So you know your name."

"Helga, that's really mean." Arnold shook his head in disappointment.

"Shut up!" She screamed at him. "No one asked you anything! No one _ever_ asks you anything!"

Gerald put up a hand. "Don't take your anger at Rhonda out on him, Hellie. He's just trying to help."

"Not me!" She snapped. "But at least he has a real friend. Unlike some of us."

Rhonda growled at her & tried to get to her but Harold held her easily. "You can't talk about me! You forget I know what you do!"

"As much as I know what you do. Oops. I mean _who_ you do!" Helga spat.

Harold raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Helga, no!" Nadine shook her head as her eyes widened in panic.

"Like you're not sleeping with Arnold!" Rhonda yelled.

"I am not!" Helga denied. "Check your facts, Rhondaloid!"

"Like you sleeping with Brainy?" Rhonda grinned.

Arnold's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"How about you sleeping with Sid!" Helga wasn't paying him any attention.

Sid had the grace to color. "Helga!"

Harold let go of Rhonda. "What?"

"Yeah. Didn't she tell you that she was ducking your best friend?" Helga said.

"Lila slept with Stinky." Rhonda said spitefully.

Lila nearly fainted. "Rhonda! How could you say that?!"

Helga & Phoebe tried to comfort her. Phoebe threw daggers at the brunette. "How could you tell everyone that?!"

"That's okay, Phoebe." Helga eyed Rhonda. "While you were messing around with the love of your best friend's life, I was with yours."

The guys looked around as Rhonda went white. "You didn't!"

"Oh. You're claiming him now?!"

"How could you sleep with him?! You know how I feel about him!"

Nadine's eyes were wet as she glared at Rhonda & let her go. "Just like you know how I feel about Sid. That's why I slept with him, too."

"You slept with Curly, too?!" Rhonda's eyes rounded.

"Curly?!" The guys were blown away.

"You slept with Curly?" Gerald asked Helga in morbid fascination.

"She knew she was wrong & we were both single so yes. I slept with Curly." Helga never took her eyes off Rhonda, who was crying openly.

"How could you, Curly?!"

"You didn't want me." He responded.

"& you were with Harold & Sid." Nadine snapped. "But that's okay because I was sleeping with Sid the whole time."

"Sid!" Harold looked ready to jump on him.

"I'm sorry!" Sid apologized. "It didn't mean anything."

"Then why did you do it?" Stinky asked in disappointment.

"Why'd you sleep with Helga then?!" Sid threw the heat his way.

"Miss Helga & I were dating & you know it!" Stinky hissed.

"When was this?!" Arnold demanded.

"She did it for me." Lila tried to explain through her tears.

"Don't explain anything to him!" Helga halted her words. "He's just like Rhonda."

"Don't call me a bad friend!" Rhonda shouted. "Nadine slept with Eugene so I'm not alone in this!"

Sheena looked at both Eugene & Nadine. "What?!"

Eugene tried to close his mouth. "It was a while ago. Before you & I even-"

"I'm so sorry, Sheena!" Nadine cried. "I was drunk & it was only one time!"

"Did you sleep with him, too?" Arnold sniped at Helga.

"Don't act holier than thou with me, Football Head! I know you're still trying to get with Lila." Helga wouldn't even look at him.

"That's not the same." He tried to defend.

Lorenzo shook his head. "Drama is the only thing you'll have with him."

"Shut _up_, Lorenzo!" Helga & Phoebe snapped together.

"Why are you guys always so rude to him?" Gerald asked. He couldn't begin to understand what was happening but his girlfriend was rarely rude to anyone.

"He doesn't know how to let stuff go." Helga spoke between clenched teeth.

Stinky approached Lila. "Miss Lila."

"Stay away from me!" Lila wailed.

He flinched as Phoebe pushed Lorenzo away.

"Phoebe!" Gerald was in shock.

"You should be nicer to me." Lorenzo spoke harshly. "I could tell-"

Helga looked at him seriously. "You would never-"

"I would." He eyed her just as intensely. "I don't know why you act like it was nothing-"

"It was nothing!" She yelled, frustrated.

"So you're sleeping with him, too? Slut!" Rhonda yelled.

"Not just her." Lorenzo smiled though no warmth was in it.

Gerald connected the dots. "Are you cheating on me, Phoebe?"

"No!" Phoebe shouted.

"Then what is he talking about?"

Phoebe swallowed hard as she saw her relationship go up in flames. "It was before we got together."

"You slept with two of The Jelly Beans?" Sid raised his hand for a high-five. "Whoever gets all three should get a medal!"

No one thought that was funny.

"At the same time." Lorenzo eyed Gerald hatefully.

"The same time?!" Gerald & Arnold nearly fell out.

"Gerald, I can explain." Phoebe swore.

"This is your fault!" Helga accused Rhonda.

"You're the one who wouldn't mind your own business!" She screeched back.

"I was leaving but I wasn't talking about that! I was talking about the lies you fed Harold about Patty!"

Harold was sick of hearing things but wanted to know what Helga was talking about. "What lies?"

"She told you that Patty told her all these things about being an adult & not wanting to be tied down by a high school kid. That she was catching the eyes of college men & that she wanted to be free to pursue those guys. It was all a load of bull! Patty never said any of that!"

"How do you know?" Harold wanted to make sure before he did something he couldn't take back.

"Because I talk to Patty every week & she never said _anything_ about wanting other guys. She always said she told them she was taken & she couldn't wait for you to graduate because she knew you'd love it up there. She only broke up with you because Rhonda told her that you were looking at other girls."

"Why would you do that?" Harold looked at Rhonda in disgust.

"I… I-"

"Because she wanted a popular boyfriend because she's popular." Nadine spat. "So she came between you two & played the good friend card to get you to ask her out."

"& then she started sleeping with Sid because she finally woke up & realized Curly was her one & only. Only he wouldn't have anything to do with her anymore." Helga finished.

"I'm not the only bad friend!" Rhonda insisted. "You know how Lila felt about Stinky & you slept with him!"

"Lila knew!" Helga shouted.

"She was okay sharing her man?" Rhonda asked snidely. "But I guess that's how you get your rocks off. You sleep with your friends' loves."

"I'm not you."

"The three of you think you're so perfect! Should've known you'd sleep together. I'm just surprised Lila wasn't in the mix. How was Lorenzo? Too bad you never mentioned him at any of our sleepovers."

"Don't bring him up." Helga's voice lost some of the fire as she genuinely begged.

"You did." The Latino muttered.

"Let it go! I don't want you! She doesn't want you! Why can't you be like Sid & not care?!"

Sid was offended. "I care!"

"It was good!" Lorenzo shouted. "It lasted all day & all night so I know it made you feel something! The both of you act like I didn't fulfill you in the way they can't."

He gestured rudely to Arnold & Gerald. "He was running behind Lila anyway. & he was sleeping his way through the school. No wonder Lila slept with Stinky. She needed a break!"

"This is insane!" Arnold shouted. He held Gerald back from Lorenzo but secretly wanted to let him go. "How is this possible?!"

"Arnold, I'm ever so sorry!" Lila cried, mascara running down her cheeks.

Helga wrapped her arms around the redhead. "You don't have to apologize. You don't owe him anything!"

Arnold glared at her. "How could you?!"

"How could I?! How could _you_?!" She spat back. "Don't pull that crap with me, Arnoldo!"

Phoebe was shaking into her side. "I can't stay here." Her voice was raw from her many tears & incredibly soft but Helga heard her.

She whistled loudly, catching the attention of everyone in the halls. "I'm so done with this." Looking Arnold in his green eyes, she spoke harshly. "I'm so done with you."

"You can't run from this!" He yelled.

"Watch me!" She pulled Phoebe & Lila behind her.

Arnold let go of Gerald to run a hand through his hair but instantly remembered why he was holding him in the first place. He had to pry him away from Lorenzo.

Sid apologized to Nadine profusely but she wouldn't hear it. "I _hate_ you, Sid!"

"Good! Because I hate you!" Sheena spat. "Both of you." She ran away in tears, Eugene following her.

Stinky & Brainy went after The Jelly Beans as Sid went to apologize to Harold. "Man, I'm sorry."

Harold punched him in the mouth. "I know we weren't in love but she was still my girlfriend."

"Thanks." Sid glared at Rhonda as Harold stalked off. "I should have listened to Helga & left you alone."

"It takes two to tango." Nadine eyed him before pushing through the crowd.

"Like you did with Eugene _&_ Curly!" He shouted after her. He wasn't going to shoulder all of the blame.

"Stay away from me!" She kept moving but he was on her heels.

"I can't believe you!" Rhonda screeched at Curly.

"Can't believe I what?" He crossed his arms.

"You slept with my friends!"

"So? Why do you care? I'm just a disgusting twerp." He walked off. She raced to the nearest bathroom.

Arnold was finally able to pull Gerald away. "We need to go!"

"Don't you ever go near her again!" Gerald struggled to free himself.

Lorenzo spat out blood. "You can't stop me!"

Arnold dragged a shouting Gerald down the hall. "Go near her again & see what happens!"


	3. Chapter 3: A Thunderstorm of Emotion

**_More secrets are coming out. Emotions are being clarified. Some are murkier than ever. Also, I gave Lila's dad a name because I don't think anyone ever has & I needed something to call him. I noticed I had Gary at the school so for the sake of my (bad) counting skills; he has a half day that day. Also, (if I can do that twice) the sex isn't all at one time. It's spread out over a five years period. A special thanks to Ms. Tucker. Enjoy!_**

**_NJPNJPNJP_**

Helga paced the bathroom as she & her friends heard the names being called over the PA system. They were to report to the auditorium. "I'm not going."

"We have to." Lila sniffed.

Phoebe was inconsolable but she still nodded.

"I hate her!" Helga swung around.

"Are you sure you aren't ever so angry with Arnold?"

Helga stopped. "He means nothing to me."

"Helga." Phoebe began.

"No! I'm through." Tears fell from the blonde's eyes. "I tried. I dropped hints & gave clues. Hell, I told him at one point but I'm _not_ going to be his whipping girl! If he doesn't want me, I can find someone else!"

Phoebe & Lila moved to embrace her as they heard a soft knock on the door. Brainy poked his head in. "Are we going?"

Lila nodded. "Please, give us a moment, Brainy."

He nodded in understanding before retreating.

She grabbed a few paper towels & wet them before handing a couple to her friends. "We're going to wash our faces & go accept our punishments."

"We're being punished?!" That was it for Phoebe.

"Phoebe, focus." Helga put her hands on the Asian's shoulders. "We are going to get through this together. Gerald isn't going to break up with you. Everything will be fine."

"Promise?" She whispered.

"I promise." The redhead & blonde hugged the brunette hard before washing their faces & leaving the girls' room.

_**~WLY~**_

Sid held an ice pack to his mouth as he entered the auditorium. He spotted his friends(_?_) & moved to the stage where they were standing in angry silence. "Why are we here?"

"I'm surprised you didn't sleep with the secretary & find out." Arnold bit off.

"Why are you mad? You like Lila." Sid didn't hold back.

"That's none of your business!"

"& however many times Helga & I got down is none of yours!" Sid knew what was really bothering him but he unfortunately set everyone else off.

A loud whistle sounded & they stopped everything. Their principal stood in the entrance way with a lot of people (who turned out to be their parents). "You're all in major trouble. I suggest you calm down!" He stepped forward & he & the adults made their way to the stage. "I don't know what started this but it will not stand in my school!"

Sheena rushed into her mother's arms. "I want to change schools!"

"Sheena." Eugene made to go to her but she flinched away from him.

"Arnold!" Stella was shocked to see Gerald holding him back from Sid.

"What's going on here?!" Big Bob Pataki shouted.

"Your daughter's a slut!" Rhonda snapped.

Lila was crying on Mr. Sawyer's shoulders while Phoebe was in the Heyerdahls' embrace so neither could stop Helga from leaping on the girl. Olga (uselessly) screamed.

Stella couldn't believe the blonde lost her cool so easily. She pried her away from Rhonda. "Helga!"

"That girl is an animal! She should be expelled!" Mrs. Wellington-Lloyd demanded as she tended to her daughter.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Bob yelled. "She called my daughter a slut. She's lucky Alfred's mom pulled her off!"

"Alright! That's it!" Gerald shouted as he jumped on Lorenzo again. The Latin boy had tried to get closer to his girlfriend as she wept with her parents & he wasn't taking it.

Unfortunately that left Arnold wide open to get to Sid…

Miles & Phil had to pull him away as Mr. Johansson & Jamie-O dragged Gerald off Lorenzo.

The principal (Principal Conners) blew his whistle again. "Stop! I want to know the deal & I want to know _now_!"

Each family had to hold their child back as they took turns telling what happened. They sat on folding chairs in a large circle.

Mr. Wellington-Lloyd shook his head. "That's impossible. My Rhonda is as pure as the driven snow."

"She's as pure as mud." Helga spat.

"That's deformation of character!" Mrs. Wellington-Lloyd cried.

"If my baby sister says your daughter slept with a boy, she did!" Olga defended.

"& she did." Sid bit off. "It was me. Every time he dropped her off after a date, she'd leave her window open just for me."

"I bet you loved that!" Nadine refused to look at him but she had no problems sniping.

"As much as you loved sleeping with Curly." He shot back. "I mean _Curly_?! Really?!"

"You didn't want me!"

"That seemed to go around." Curly stated calmly as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Got that right." Helga mumbled.

Arnold glared at her. "I'm sorry. Did you just agree with the love of your life?"

"Why do you care?" Lorenzo asked snidely. "It's not you!"

Arnold would have jumped up but his father kept a hand forcefully on his shoulder. "Calm down, Arnold."

"Do we have to press charges against you?!" Gerald wondered. "It was over years ago. Who keeps begging for other guys' girls?!"

"I wouldn't have had a shot if you had kept it in your pants, Johansson!" Lorenzo refused to back down.

"How about I keep my fist in your face!" Jamie-O (who, like Olga, was visiting from school) held Gerald tightly.

"I can't believe I let Patty go for you." Harold shook his head in disbelief. "I had a great girlfriend."

Rhonda swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Harold. I just wanted-"

"That's just it!" He exploded. "It's always about what _you_ want! Other people exist, Rhonda! We have feelings & you just stomped all over mine!"

"It takes two to tango." Nadine muttered again.

Sid glared at her. "You slept with Eugene. You can't talk about Rhonda being a bad friend when you hurt Sheena so badly!"

"Yes! Defend your whore!" Nadine screamed.

Rhonda's eyes widened. "Nadine!"

"You always get whatever you want!" Nadine couldn't halt her tears. "Harold's right. Whatever you want, you get; damned if it was someone else's. You stole Harold from Patty then cheated on him with Sid because you refused to treat Curly like a human. You've always walked all over me & I took it because I know underneath it all you're a good person but _dammit, Rhonda_ you know, _you_ _know _I love Sid & you slept with him anyway!"

"I'm sorry." Sid was serious. "I should never have slept with Rhonda. Helga told me it was a bad idea & I did it anyway."

"She says a lot of things." Arnold muttered.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." Helga spat.

"How about I talk about you like you're a traitor?" He sat up.

"I'm not a traitor!" She pointed at him. "You're just a jerk! Why on Earth would I be by myself if I didn't have to be?!"

"You didn't have to get with all these guys!" He shouted.

"Who was I waiting on?! _You_?!"

"You could have!"

"That's not fair, Arnold." Stinky spoke up for the first time.

Arnold rounded on him. "Really?! Of course _you're_ going to defend her! You had both of them! How could you do that to me, Stinky?! Everybody knows how I feel about Lila & Helga!"

"Like who?!" Stinky rarely raised his voice but he hated the hypocrisy in his friend's tone. "You pushed Helga away. You never asked her out or anything. How was I supposed to know she was off-limits?"

"Telepathy." Sid smirked. "He didn't want to date her so he ignored her & only noticed when she dated other guys."

Arnold growled at him. "That's not true."

"David." Lorenzo laughed.

"Who's David?" Olga asked.

"Nobody." Helga facepalmed.

"Did you sleep with him, too?" Arnold asked.

His mother twisted his ear. "Arnold Overton!"

"Ow!" He pulled away from her. "Be mad at her! She knew how I felt but she flaunted all these guys in front of me!"

Helga opened her mouth but Lila beat her to it. "That's ever so untrue, Arnold! You never told Helga how you felt so she assumed you didn't like her. I told her she should date other boys. We _all _did!"

"I told you!" Gerald whispered.

"Bet she slept all of them, too." Rhonda murmured.

"You're just mad Curly won't even look your way." Helga surprised everyone by calmly stating.

Rhonda jumped up but so did Helga. "How could you sleep with him?! You keep talking about me sleeping with Sid but you slept with Curly! The both of you did!"

"It was revenge." Nadine crossed her arms.

"What about you?" Rhonda glared at Helga. "You wanted revenge on me, too? For what? What did I do to you personally that you felt you should sleep with Curly?"

"You can't even say it." Helga looked at her in disgust. "You can rant & rave about how you can't believe we did it but you can't even say why it hurts." Rhonda said nothing as they all (excluding Curly) stared at her. "That's why I did it."

"You slept with Curly because the love of his life wouldn't?" Arnold shook his head. "That's the dumbest reason in the world."

"You don't get to judge me!" Helga shouted. Miriam had to hold her back from him. "You chased after Lila for _eight years_! You know we're friends but you chased her anyway. But I was supposed to stay your dirty little secret? _Fuck you, Arnold!_"

Gertie covered Gary's ears. "Eleanor!"

"You weren't a dirty secret." Arnold said between clenched teeth.

"Oh really? Broom closets? Climbing in my window at night? Ignoring me for days on end? Showing off your girlfriends when Lila wouldn't play your game?" She stared at him coldly then screamed. "_How the hell do you think that made me feel?!_"

"You ignored me first!" He shouted. "I know you were flirting with all those guys just to get a rise out of me! So I did it back!"

"Get a _grip_, Football Head! I did not! I never flirted with anyone in front of you. I turned guys down because of you. My friends told me to give them chances because you kept treating me like some streetwalker!"

"I did not!"

"Then why did you ask me if you thought Lila & Helga would agree to date you at the same time?" Rhonda asked nonchalantly. She was tired of being solely blamed so she delighted in Helga screaming at Arnold.

"Man!" Gerald facepalmed.

"Arnold!" Miles looked at his son in disappointment & anger.

Lila blanched. "I can't believe you!"

"I can." Helga spat. "He wants his cake & to eat it, too."

Arnold hung his head. He should have known Rhonda wouldn't keep that to herself. "It sounds bad-"

"& you're mad at me." Sid snorted.

"You slept with my girlfriend!"

"I'm not your girlfriend!" Helga snapped.

"You're going to a boarding school." Bob shook his head, wearily.

"Better not make it all girl." Rhonda couldn't help herself.

Helga jumped at her & she flinched. Satisfied, Helga sat. "That was a one time thing. I don't think I want to go to a boarding school."

"You don't think?" Lila was worried. "Of course you don't want to go."

"We're supposed to go to college together." Phoebe added. "Be roommates. If you go to a different school, you might find new friends."

"& go to a different college." Lila finished. "You'll never want to room with us."

"You can room with me." Lorenzo put in absentmindedly.

Arnold & Gerald growled at him & their fathers almost let them go. "Not!"

"I don't want my daughter in this environment." Sheena's mother shook her head. "I'm pulling her from this school."

"Sheena, _no_!" Nadine pleaded. "I'm sorry. It was a drunken mistake & we didn't tell you because we didn't want to upset you."

Eugene agreed. "I love you. If we would have told you, you wouldn't have accepted my date proposal & we wouldn't have had our relationship. I'm so sorry it happened. I never would want to hurt you."

Sheena closed her eyes as she thought hard. "You swear it was a one time thing? & it meant nothing?" Both agreed immediately. "I think I can forgive you in time. But it's going to take a lot of work."

"Whatever you want!" Eugene swore.

"Whatever you say." Nadine nodded.

"Why can't you be so nice to me?" Sid pressed his ice pack to his lips again although he'd stopped bleeding long ago.

"You don't deserve it." Nadine rolled her eyes.

"But you deserve to be Curly's girlfriend?"

"I'm not Curly's girlfriend!"

"Curly doesn't have a girlfriend." Rhonda sighed.

"Yes, he does." Helga bit off.

"Is it you?" Arnold nearly pouted.

"No." She gave him the evil eye. "She's a junior."

"You're lying." Rhonda sat up.

"No, I'm not." Helga took great pleasure in the telling. "She's a cute little blonde thing. Blue eyes, tall, rich. Extremely nice."

"If you take off the nice part, that sounds like you." Arnold taunted.

"Don't come at her like that!" Curly snapped.

"Like a traitor?" Rhonda sniped.

"No, that's you." Nadine reminded her.

"Why can't you just forgive me?" Sid shrugged in anger. "Sheena just agreed to try to forgive you."

"Because what happened with Eugene was an accident. You slept with Rhonda multiple times sober!"

"& you slept with Curly." Rhonda threw that in her face. "How long has _that_ been going on?!"

"You slept with Sid way before I ever hooked up with Curly!"

"What's the matter with you?!" Rhonda glared at Curly. "Why would you sleep with them?!"

"Why wouldn't I?" He was the picture of relaxation. "I didn't have a girlfriend & they didn't have boyfriends. We were well within our rights."

"You know that's not true."

"What isn't true about it, Rhonda?"

"You know-" She gulped. "Why didn't you just crawl back like you always do?!"

"Because he's not a glutton for punishment." Helga muttered.

"When did you sleep with him?" Arnold shook his head as he wondered. "When did this happen?"

"Way before you." Lorenzo smirked.

"Shut up!" Gerald snapped.

"Actually, I'd like to know when that was, too." Rhonda glared at Curly & Helga equally. "When exactly did you think it was okay to stab me in the back?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Helga almost jumped up again but her mother & sister held her back.

"You didn't want me so I found someone who did." Curly reminded Rhonda. "No use crying over spilled milk."

"_How dare you treat me like some commoner?!_" Rhonda screeched. "_How dare you_-"

"Come off it, Rhonda." Helga snapped. The words rubbed her wrong & she longed to punch them back into Rhonda's mouth.

"Why are you always defending him?!" Arnold demanded.

Lorenzo rolled his eyes. "She doesn't have to answer to you."

"For once, you're making sense." She muttered.

Arnold's eyes glittered dangerously. "Do not get in this."

"Don't you want to know why she slept with me?" Lorenzo taunted.

"Hey!" Bob didn't like what Lorenzo was getting at.

"Shut up." Arnold didn't look his way because he felt rage filling him & didn't want to have to fight his father off to get to the Latino.

"Because you weren't man enough for her." Lorenzo continued without a care. "She didn't say your name the whole night but she screamed mine."

The girls looked at him in disgust as Miles let Arnold go.

"Mr. Overton!" Principal Conners shouted. "Control your son!"

"He should learn to speak better of a lady." Miles spoke carelessly as he slowly ambled over to pull his son off of the other student.

"Nonetheless, he shouldn't resort to violence." The principal sighed deeply. "Everyone is suspended for three days."

"What?!" Mrs. Heyerdahl took great exception to that. "My daughter didn't throw one punch so why is she getting punished?"

"Everyone involved in getting punished. I don't know about earlier but we have a zero violence policy. Everyone gets in trouble."

"How is that fair?!" Sheena's mother had a problem with that rule as well.

"My son shouldn't be punished just because others fought." Mrs. Berman set her hands on her ample hips.

"I punched Sid." Harold said. He didn't care if he got in trouble. He didn't care about too much of anything. He just knew he missed Patty & was reevaluating the relationships in his life.

Mr. Sawyer rocked with his daughter. "Lila has never been in trouble a day in her life."

"Those are the rules!" Principal Conners snapped. "Everyone has three days. After they come back, I don't know. We have to put something in place to curb all the violence."

"What about their friendships?" Phil demanded. "These kids have been friends since the sandbox. Don't you care?"

"That's not my concern, Mr. Overton." Principal Conners shrugged. "Maybe we'll have an assembly on the dangers on teenaged sex but I don't know what premeditative measures we'll take yet. I'll let you know before their suspensions are up. Please, get your homework from your teachers & exit the school at once."

They all watched him leave.

"We can't let their friendships suffer." Mr. Johansson agreed with Phil. "There has to be a way."

"Can we go?" Harold asked his dad. "I have to call Patty."

"Of course, son." Mr. Berman nodded.

"Wait!" Sid threw up a hand. "What's it gonna take for you to forgive me?"

"I don't know." Harold shrugged. He & his parents left.

Sid ran a hand through his hair before righting his cap. "Nadine?"

"I'm going home." She stated as she left with her parents. "I don't even want to see your face."

Sid left with his parents, dejectedly.

Lila wiped her tears as she apologized to her father. "I'm ever so sorry, Daddy. I never meant to bring shame to you."

Mr. Sawyer helped her wipe her face. "You didn't. I'm not ashamed of you. I wish you would have waited but I'm not ashamed of you. Let's get your things & we can discuss this more at home."

She nodded as he pulled her up.

"Miss Lila?" Stinky stood.

She flinched before running out. Her father trailed after her, worried.

Stinky blew out a breath. "We should be goin, Pa." He & Mr. Peterson walked out.

Helga, Phoebe, Olga & their mothers left to go to the girls' lockers. Sheena & her mother followed with Eugene & his dad.

"We'll get you away from these hooligans, sweetheart." Mrs. Wellington-Lloyd promised.

"I have to talk to someone first." Rhonda dried her tears.

Curly stood & walked out calmly. Rhonda watched heartbroken as he didn't spare her a glance. Brainy & their parents followed him.

Rhonda pasted a fake smile on her face for her mother. "We should go."

Mr. Wellington-Lloyd cast a bleary eye over the remaining occupants before sweeping his family from the auditorium.

"We don't have to take this!" Lorenzo's mother held her nose high. "Come along, Lorenzo." She & his father left.

Mrs. Johansson, Gertie, Gary & Stella followed behind to talk about what they were going to do about their boys.

Bob waited for the witnesses to leave before eyeing Lorenzo angrily. "If you ever go near my daughter again…"

"Your parents' money won't be able to help you." Mr. Heyerdahl finished.

Lorenzo glared at both men but left before he could test that theory.

Mr. Heyerdahl shook his head. "We should come up with a way to protect our girls from the fallout."

"Fallout?" Bob scratched his head.

"The whole school knows these girls have had sex." Miles reminded him. "A lot of people are going to have a problem with that."

Bob nodded as he thought. "Let's go find the little redhead's dad & come up with a plan." He & Mr. Heyerdahl left.

"I have to talk to Phoebe." Gerald ran a hand over his face. He tried not to flinch as he came across a cut.

"Gerald." His father set his hand on his shoulder. "You should give her some space."

"But I have to talk to her." Gerald shook his head. "I have to know why."

"Gerald." Jamie-O warned. "She's in a vulnerable place. Let her calm down then talk to her."

"Come over to the boarding house & we can try to find a way to help the guys." Miles offered as he kept a hand on Arnold's shoulder. "It'll give us a chance to help mend their friendships & make sure they stay put."

_**~WLY~**_

Helga packed her bag angrily. She wished she would've been able to contain her temper but it had gotten away from her. She was in serious danger of losing her status in JROTC & she was highly upset because she _earned _every medal & ribbon she had.

Phoebe quietly gathered her things. "Mother, Gerald hasn't spoken to me at _all_. He will leave me."

Mrs. Heyerdahl brushed her daughter's silky hair back with her hand. "I'm sure he won't. He's just giving you space."

"He loves you ever so much." Lila reminded her. "He won't give up on you."

"It happened before you guys so he doesn't have the right to be mad. Too mad anyway." Helga said. "But he won't be. Gerry isn't a jerk."

Phoebe closed her locker softly. "I hope so." She glanced at Lila. "Are you going to talk to Stinky now?"

Lila shook her head hard. "_No!_"

"Lila, you need to talk to him. It's not going to go away." Helga closed her locker, too. "It's been a year & nothing has been resolved."

"I can't." Lila whispered. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

Helga & Phoebe looked at each other. They wouldn't know where to start either.

Mrs. Heyerdahl cleared her throat. "I know it's just your dad so if you feel like you need to talk to a female adult, you can always come to me."

"Really?" Lila's green eyes widened with hope.

"I think of you & Helga as my other daughters." Mrs. Heyerdahl smiled warmly. "I already give her advice."

"What?" Miriam didn't know that.

"Whenever she needs to talk, I'm there."

"Really?" It wasn't a question.

"She & Ms. Stella are there for me." Helga stated in appreciation.

Miriam pursed her lips but before she could say anything, the girls' fathers walked over.

"Bob & I are going to take care of some business & John is coming along." Mr. Heyerdahl said. "Can you take the girls back to our home?"

Mrs. Heyerdahl nodded. "Of course, dear. Is everything alright?"

"It will be." Bob stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"What shall I do, B?" Miriam asked.

He shrugged. "Go home. Olga, help your sister & her little friends carry their stuff."

With that, the dads left. Miriam folded her arms. "We should go."

"I need to see my SO." Helga handed her stuff to Olga. "I'll be right out."

_**~WLY~**_

Brainy stood outside the classroom for JROTC. He knew he'd have to go inside & accept whatever demerit granted but he wasn't happy about it. He'd done nothing wrong yet he was being punished.

"Hey, Brainy." Helga waved as she approached. "Sorry you're in trouble."

"So am I." His lips twisted. "Ready to fall in ranks?"

"Nope." She opened the door.

_**~WLY~**_

Mrs. Johansson tapped her foot impatiently. "I had no idea this was going on. I feel so bad for Phoebe. If it was before Gerald, she shouldn't be penalized for her personal decisions."

"I agree." Stella watched as Gary looked over the posters in the hallway with Gertie. "These kids go through so much. They have such anger. I've never seen Arnold like this. I don't know what's come over him!"

"Hormones?"

Stella gave a short laugh. "I love Helga like a daughter. I oughta horsewhip that boy."

"He's just confused about what he wants." Mrs. Johansson soothed. "He should see now that he can't have it both ways."

Stella sighed. "Sometimes, I pretend they're married & I wait for her to call me "mom". Is that weird?"

Mrs. Johansson gave her a wiry look. "I do the same with Phoebe."

They both laughed.

_**~WLY~**_

Arnold hooked a thumb behind him. "I gotta go to the bathroom."

Miles eyed him suspiciously. "Really?"

"I do!" He insisted. "Gerald can come with me if you don't trust me to go to the bathroom by myself."

Gerald raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for volunteering my services."

"Fine. But hurry up!" Miles called after the departing boys. "You're still in a heap of trouble!"

Arnold raced around the corner & pulled Gerald behind him. Gerald threw him a startled look. "Why are we turning a corner? The bathroom is _that_ way."

"We're not going to the bathroom." Arnold walked down the hall.

"Lying to your dad?" Gerald shook his head as he followed him. "What are you up to?"

"I just want to talk to her."

"Her who?"

"Her." Arnold pointed as Helga left a classroom.

"Don't!" Gerald tried to pull him back but he was too late.

"Helga." Arnold captured her in his arms.

"Get away from me." She twisted.

"We have to talk." He tightened his grip.

Gerald halted Brainy. "Let them talk for a minute. He can't get crazy. If anything, we'll have to save _him_."

"I don't have to talk to you. In fact, I don't _want_ to talk to you." Helga wouldn't look at him.

"How did it get like this?" Arnold demanded. "Why did you have to get with those guys?"

"You're just mad that they got there & you didn't."

"That's not fair, Helga. I never pressured you for sex."

"I didn't say you did." She looked at him. "I'm just saying that if I had given it up, you wouldn't even care. The fact that they had something you didn't is what's really tearing you up."

"I'm not that kind of guy."

"Like you're not the kind of guy to go with two girls at the same time? I should have known to stay away from you."

"It was just a thought!" He wanted to shake her. "I was just thinking things over."

"Your thought process is shoddy."

"So is your list of partners." He shot back.

"There was nothing wrong with me sleeping with any of them! I didn't have a boyfriend at the time. They didn't have girlfriends. I did nothing wrong."

"Boyfriend?" He echoed. "You've never had a boyfriend. Except Stinky & I doubt that was real."

"One, Stinky _was_ a real boyfriend. He listened to me way more than you ever do. & he's none of your business. Two, I have so had boyfriends. I wasn't going to waste my life waiting on you."

"Was it that David guy?" He did shake her then. "The guy from the skating party? Lorenzo?!"

She broke his hold. "You don't get to ask me that! I can date whoever the hell I want! You don't own me!"

He wanted to scream that he did but knew that was the wrong statement to make. "How could you do that? Sid. Brainy. Curly. Lorenzo. Stinky. I can't believe you got around like that."

"Hey, Arnold." Gerald warned. "Don't slut shame her. She has the right to share her body with whomever she wants."

"That's right, Football Head." Helga agreed. "& I'll never share it with you. I'm completely done with this. It's over."

"What's over?" He eyed her angrily.

"This ridiculous dance we've been doing for who knows how long. I'm done. I can't go through all this. It's too much & I don't deserve it."

"You can't be serious." He snorted. "You say you're done but you'll call me tomorrow wanting to make out. It's what we do."

"It's what we did." She backed away. "Do me a favor & stay away from me."

Brainy took her arm & led her away as Arnold stood there in shock. "I don't believe her!"

"I told you that she'd find someone else if you didn't ask her out." Gerald reminded him. "Now do you believe me?"

_**~WLY~**_

Rhonda gathered her things quietly. Her mother was going on about the poor status of the students but she was more worried about the three friends she'd hurt the most & the boy she couldn't live without.

She looked up as Helga & Brainy were walking past. "Helga, wait!"

Helga stopped. "What do you want, Rhonda?"

Helga almost never called her friends by their full names if she'd given them a nickname. Rhonda knew then that she'd royally messed up. "I want to apologize."

"For what? The things you did, the things you said, the people you hurt or the fact that you got caught?"

Mr. Wellington-Lloyd gasped in outrage. "How dare you-?!"

Rhonda held up a hand. "She's right, Daddy. I'm sorry for all of it. I'm going to call Patty tonight & tell her what I did. Hopefully, one day she & Harold can forgive me."

"Not that you deserve it." Brainy rolled his eyes.

Rhonda gulped as the expression on Helga's face remained impassive. "I am sorry for spilling your secrets & most of all, Lila's. We both know I only did that because I knew it'd hurt you more than telling about Brainy & Stinky. I shouldn't have done that."

"You shouldn't have."

"I shouldn't have told about Brainy in the first place. & you were right." She took a deep breath. "I treated Curly _horribly_ & I didn't care. I just knew he'd always be there to take it & he deserves so much better than that. I deserve for him to hate me & I am _so_ sorry I put you between us. It wasn't right & you did what you thought was fair."

"I still shouldn't have slept with him. I guess. It wasn't all about you, Princess. I slept with him because of him, too." Helga admitted.

Rhonda smiled when she heard her term of endearment. "I can apologize a thousand times if I thought it would help but I don't think it will."

"It won't." Helga glanced at the floor before looking at her. "Arnold's grandpa was right. We've been friends for so long, we can't throw it away. But I think we might have taken each other for granted."

"I know I've taken Nadine for granted & if she doesn't hate me, she's too good of a person." Rhonda wiped away the tears that had started as soon as she made her apology. "She has every reason to never speak to me again. I had sex with the love of her life. I don't even know how to begin to fix this."

"Maybe let her cool down then try?" Helga offered as an olive branch.

"Do you forgive me?" Rhonda didn't want to push but she needed a friend. She really needed a friend.

"Ask me tomorrow."

Rhonda nodded quickly. There was hope.

_**~WLY~**_

Harold waited with baited breath for Patty to answer. They hadn't talked since breaking up so he hoped she didn't have a new number… or a new boyfriend.

"Hello?"

Her raspy voice made him tear up a little. "Patty?"

"Hello, Harold."

"How are you?" He figured a little bit of small talk wouldn't hurt.

"Busy. What do you want?"

Or it could. "To apologize."

"For what?" She sounded bored now.

"I let Rhonda get between us." He put it all out there. "She told me a lot of things that weren't true about you & instead of listening to you, I went off on you. No wonder you dumped me. But I swear I never cheated on you. I wasn't even thinking about other girls."

It was silent for a moment after his confession. "Rhonda lied?"

"Yes." He held his breath.

"Why did you date her? I'm assuming you broke up if you're telling me all this."

"I did. At least we should be broken up. It was a real mess at school today. I still can't believe what happened."

"What do you mean?"

He explained all that had transpired that day. "I'm def. done with her."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Wow."

"Yup."

"Oh _my_! _Really_?!"

"That was my reaction, too."

"Poor Curly."

"Yeah. I was shocked about that one. But she messed him over real good."

"Why wouldn't Lila talk to Stinky?"

"I don't know."

"Are Gerald & Phoebe going to be okay?"

"I don't know."

"I can talk to Helga tonight. Sheena is such a forgiving person. I think she's going to be the first to forgive."

"Maybe. You should have seen her. I couldn't believe the hurt on her face. But she was strong."

"Sid is so dirty!"

"Def.!"

"He's your friend & he did that to you? So wrong. I'm sorry but the way he did Nadine was _rotten_. Even moreso than cheating on you. No offense."

"No, I get it. I would never have slept with Phoebe or Lila. Hell, even _I_ know Stinky is in love with her. I would never have slept with Nadine, either. Sid might not ever say it but I know he loves her."

"This is real messed up. What's the deal with Lorenzo? Why is he sticking his nose in other people's business?"

"I don't know. I guess he can't forget the one night stand he had with Helga & Phoebe. But if it was before Gerald, that means it happened early sophomore year. That's two years ago. You can't leave someone who has a boyfriend alone after two years? Especially when she doesn't want you & it was a one time thing? The guy has a few screws loose."

"Gerald is going to have to kill him. I see it now. Lorenzo isn't used to the word "no"."

"I can't help him. Trying to get with Phoebe now is wrong. Yet I am kind of unsurprised that she did it with Helga. You know Phoebe is still shy."

"I wonder why _Helga_ slept with him. Why would he interest her at all?"

"He's rich, athletic, smart & according to girls; good-looking. Why not?"

"Because he's smarmy." She said as if that explained everything.

It explained nothing. "I don't know what that means."

"I mean he's a real smooth guy. She wants someone real. Lorenzo has a plastic snake quality to him. Not her type at all."

"& _Arnold_ is?" He shook his head though she couldn't see him. "I don't know what's going on there but she was really pissed."

"I know about that situation & it's very complicated. I wish I could have been there for her telling him off."

"Why? She kept screaming about him not telling her something but I was in a daze of my own."

"If you don't tell someone how you feel, how are they supposed to know?"

"Good point." He conceded. "So he likes her & won't say it? That's stupid."

"How long did it take for you to tell me you liked me?"

"I don't know." He didn't see what one had to do with the other but then the lightbulb went off. "Oh! I guess guys don't really get that."

"Nope."

"So." He tapped his foot against the carpet on his floor. "What's up with you?"

"Why, Harold?" She sounded tired.

"I just want to know."

"What did I just say? I won't know how you feel if you don't tell me. What do you want?"

"I want for us to give it another go." He said in a rush.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why should we get back together?"

"Because I love you. I never stopped. I was just hurt & angry. I'm sorry I let Rhonda tell me all those things but it happened & I can only apologize & try to do better."

"I listened to her, too so you weren't the only wrong one." She took a breath. "Look, I'm going to be home next weekend. We can talk about it then."

"That's fair." He couldn't stamp down his excitement.

"Bye, Harold."

"Bye, Patty. I love you."

_**~WLY~**_

Mr. Sawyer looked at Mr. Heyerdahl & Bob. "Do you think it will work?"

"Maybe." Mr. Heyerdahl shrugged. "I think it's still a good idea in case he tries anything funny."

"This is only a paper trail so that when I kill him, I had documented proof that I was right." Bob snorted.


	4. Chapter 4: Dig a Little Deeper

**_First & foremost, I'd like to ask for no slut-shaming. I know everyone has their opinions but that's not something I like. It's actually going to be explored in the story the havoc that word can wrought on people so if you can keep those comments to yourself, I'd appreciate it._**

**_As a human being, you have the right to have consensual sex with whoever you want. Hopefully, they won't be married (or in a relationship) but I can't cast stones. The only reason Rhonda is in the hot seat is because she was being a bad friend by cheating on Harold. That & sleeping with Sid when Nadine loved him & treating Curly like crap. Not one of these characters are the "bad guy". I know some people have clear villains in these types of stories but none of these kids are. They're just kids making mistakes on their journey to adulthood. Not even butthead Lorenzo is the bad guy. Maybe the adults aren't always so good but the kids are just clueless._**

**_I don't want to give away the plot but I do just want to make sure you read the story with an open mind. Things aren't always what they seem & you might miss something. _****_I appreciate the reviews & they help me know how my story is coming across so thank you MorTay3, Angeline Tucker & Nep2uune. To the guest (12/22); I actually do text this story on my phone & if the symbol is your biggest problem, I advise you to look elsewhere because I quite enjoy the way I write & I'm not stopping for anyone._**

**__****_That said; please enjoy!_**

**__****_NJPNJPNJP_**

Helga sat back against Phoebe's pillows. "Lila, you have to be open with Stinky."

"Why don't you want to talk to him?" Phoebe tried a different tactic.

"I don't know." The redhead murmured sadly. She brought her knees to her chest & sipped her tea gently. "Every time I think about it, I get ever so frightened."

"Do you think he'll reject you?"

"I don't know. I push it all away."

Helga set her cup on the windowsill. "Either way, you need to talk. Stinky is a good guy. He's not going to do anything you aren't ready for & you love him."

"I do ever so much." Lila whispered as tears fell from her grass green eyes.

"Take the plunge." Phoebe squeezed her friend's knee. "& I will take my own advice. If Gerald isn't here by dinner, I'm going to him. If he wants to break up, he'll have to tell me to my face."

"He won't." Helga assured her. "But good for you."

"What are you going to do about Arnold?"

"Nothing. I'm done. I waited too long & time's run out." She looked out the window. "When I was younger, I was terrified to tell him how I felt because I feared people mocking us. Then it was fear of rejection. Then I told him & nothing happened."

Lila & Phoebe looked at each other but remained silent.

"I tried to get over him & it would have worked if he let me. But he'd give me false hope all the time. Maybe I read too much into his gestures but I know he def. played me. I can't live my whole life letting him play me. I'm back to making him my whole life & obsessing over him. I can't do that anymore. I'm done."

There was quiet as the words hung in the air. A knock sounded at the door. "Girls? I'm ordering Chinese. Want the usual?"

Phoebe dried her tears & let her mother in. "Yes. Thank you, Mother."

Mrs. Heyerdahl hugged her tightly & glanced at the blonde & redhead. "I'm so sorry you girls are dealing with this. You don't deserve to have it happening to you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Heyerdahl." Lila murmured.

"Thanks, Mrs. H." Helga added.

The doorbell rang before they could say anything further. Mrs. Heyerdahl frowned. "I haven't placed the order yet." The quartet travelled downstairs & she opened the front door. "Gerald?"

"Hi, Mrs. Heyerdahl." He grinned sheepishly. "Is Phoebe home?"

She looked behind her then nodded. "Come in."

He stepped inside & took off his jacket. "Thank you."

Mrs. Heyerdahl gestured for Helga & Lila to follow her. "We'll be in the kitchen."

Phoebe didn't respond as she walked to the living room. Gerald followed silently. She sat stiffly in an armchair. "So why are you here?"

"I just want to talk." He sat across from her.

"About what?" She eyed him coldly.

"About what happened. I'm not mad about what you did. We weren't together so I can't be. I just want to understand why. Does this affect us? Can we move on?"

She blinked back tears. "When I gave you my virginity at Rhonda's back to school party, I never regretted it. I knew the risks but it still hurt that you never even asked me out after. I wanted to know if my feelings for you were clouding my judgement. I couldn't date properly because I was consumed with you & it became worse after we did what we did."

Gerald felt rotten hearing that. "I'm sorry."

"Helga was feeling raw herself so when Lorenzo asked her out, she was thinking about it." She swallowed. "I was Team Arnold then but I agreed that we were in the same boat so she thought she'd get rid of him by suggesting he date the both of us. It of course backfired because he was quite taken with the idea."

Gerald refrained from growling.

"We agreed to get it over with but we had a nice enough time. We went back to his house & we talked for a while. About music & literature. It was very nice."

He frowned when she stopped. "You don't have to go on-"

"It's okay." She held up a hand. "He suggested sex. We were turned off at first but as I said before, we were in a vulnerable place. I felt safe with Helga there so I agreed first. Helga asked if I was sure & after privately explaining my reasoning, she agreed as well. The next day, I felt even worse. I knew then that I wanted only you. The problem was, you didn't want me."

"That's not true." He reached for her hands & rejoiced when she didn't move them. "I always wanted you."

"It didn't feel like it. I stayed away from boys for a while & only broke my state of deprivation for the skating party. I never dating Tyler but I used him as a cover for other guys to leave me alone. I wanted to be alone. I had to be okay with being alone."

Gerald never wanted her to be alone.

"When you asked me to be your Valentine, I was overjoyed but I didn't want to be on a rollarcoaster. I knew what I wanted by then & felt I deserved it. I didn't want to play games & be like stereotypical high school couples. I wanted a real relationship."

He nodded.

"Lorenzo was an experiment. He was to see if what I felt for you was real. I don't want him. I told him that after he wouldn't leave us alone."

Gerald frowned again. "Has he always been harassing you guys?"

Phoebe nodded. "He'd touch us or say inappropriate things. Helga has it worse. I don't have any classes with him & there's you."

He nodded in understanding. "He'll leave you alone."

"I hope so." It was quiet for a while.

"Are we good?" He asked. "I get it now & I'm sorry you had to see if what you felt was real. I'm sorry I wasted so much time. I'm sorry I was too afraid to tell you how I felt."

"You were afraid?" She pushed her glasses up her nose before replacing her hand in his.

He nodded. "You were the first girl I ever liked. I hated that at first. I couldn't get you off my mind & I felt like it wasn't normal. Then I realized I only wanted you. By then, I'd had a reputation & I didn't know how to treat you. You were always so good & I didn't want to soil you. But I kept giving Arnold advice on to go after Hellfire & I figured I should put up or shut up. So I asked you out seriously. I was willing to do whatever it took."

She leaned forward & kissed him. "I'm glad. & we're good."

He smiled against her lips. "I love you, Phoebe."

"I love you, too Gerald."

Mrs. Heyerdahl stuck her head into the room. "Are you staying for dinner, Gerald? We're having Chinese."

"No thank you, Mrs. H. I snuck out to come here. I better get back before Grandpa & Arnold get caught covering for me." He stood.

"Okay, dear." She left.

Phoebe stood & walked him to the door. "I'll talk to you tonight?"

"If my dad doesn't send me to boot camp." He joked as he pulled on his jacket.

"I'd write you everyday." She giggled.

He gave her a kiss that showed her exactly what she meant to him. "Bye, Phoebe."

"Night, Gerald." She shut the door behind him & leaned against it.

Lila & Helga ran to the door & they all hopped around screaming.

_**~WLY~**_

_ Who the hell does she even think she is?! _Miriam fumed as she took a gulp of her smoothie. _She gives __**my **__kid advice?! Her & that damn happy go lucky blonde over at Sunset Arms_.

She sneered before tossing back the rest of the drink & getting up to make another one. Bob wasn't home yet & Olga was upstairs doing whatever the hell it was she always did. Miriam snorted. Man, did she hate her life.

As she gathered the ingredients to make another pitcher, she thought about her life & where it all went wrong.

Miriam grew up in a small town. It was a city but very small. She had an old fashioned upbringing. She was expected to cook, clean & be very polite. She was expected to be a housewife when she was older & that was the way it was to be.

Unless you asked Miriam…

She dreamed of being on the rodeo circuit. She had a talent for riding bulls yet it was a man's sport. But she didn't care. She was wilder than her mother wanted & their relationship was strained at best.

Miriam climbed trees, swam naked & wore jeans. She wasn't a girly girl & her mother hated it. Miriam couldn't wait to go to a bigger city & live her life.

She got her wish when she left for college. She loved university & felt free for the time in her life. Until she saw Bob.

Bob was this bigger than life guy that caught her attention immediately. She was attracted from the first & became obsessed. She learned his likes & dislikes. His fears & desires. His aspirations. She learned who he was before they had ever met.

When they met, it was no accident. Miriam made sure to snag an invitation to his fraternity's party & did everything in her power to draw his attention. & it worked. She & Bob hit it off splendidly.

They began dating & everything was going great. Until she fell pregnant… Miriam didn't know what to do at first. She didn't want to be a mother. She didn't want a family. Her life was ruined. They'd used protection but her life could change forever.

She thought about abortion but as new world as she was, she couldn't just kill her child. So she thought about adoption. She told Bob but he refused to hear of it. No child of his would be put up for adoption.

They were married weeks later & her college education was forever postponed. She fell into a horrible depression & resented both her child & her husband. All of her dreams were ruined.

She knew she wasn't supposed to hate them so she waited on him hand & foot & doted on her daughter. She knew he'd wanted a boy but she had her own disappointments. She didn't know how to be a mother. She didn't want to be one.

She began drinking smoothies each week to deal with her postpartum & normal depressions. A friend had taught her a recipe for making smoothies with tequila & it had come in handy. Olga & Bob never knew the difference.

It got easier to hide her unhappiness when Olga started school. She had her own life & Bob had work. Miriam was left to drink in peace, toying with the idea of leaving. She thought she'd finally have her dream of freedom when Olga turned eighteen & she could leave Bob but when the girl was eleven, she fell pregnant again.

It was the worst day of Miriam's life. She hated being pregnant & she hated her children. Even worse, she hated having another girl. She figured a boy would make Bob happy & he'd take over taking care of them but she was having another girl.

By then, the postpartum from Olga flared up as the one for Helga manifested. Both warred with her depression & she couldn't even look at her family. She stayed in bed for long periods of time & tried to ignore the hate swirling in her heart.

From the moment Helga took her first breath, Miriam was through. Olga was the one to even name her. Miriam couldn't care less. Bob was always at work & could dodge the infant bullet (like he did the first time) but Miriam had to try to keep her from dying the month before Olga was on summer vacation & took over.

It was exhausting & Miriam hated her for it. She also hated how Olga was showing her up as a mother & the girl wasn't even twelve! Miriam turned her anger into fake nicety & showered her elder daughter with praise.

It was a habit that she couldn't break but came in handy. Olga took care of Helga for her & she could spend her days drinking & pretending she was somewhere else.

Helga had stayed out of her way so she was happy but she resented the fact that she did as well. She was her mother! She should have begged for her attention. She should have waited for her with baited breath! But Helga stayed away, living her life as if Miriam didn't exist.

Bob made noises as if he needed her but he didn't. Olga was perfect in every way & didn't need her. Helga, as a two year old, didn't need her. It pissed her off to no end. Her mother was right; she wasn't fit to be a wife or mother. No one needed her, no one wanted her. So she drank more.

When Olga left for college, Miriam was happy. No perky singing or heavy meals or lessons. No Olga. She thought she would have to deal with Helga but she kept to her routine of ignoring her. Though it made her bitter, Miriam left it alone.

Every time Olga visited, she put on a happy smile & gushed along with Bob but she felt more like Helga. The habit held up but luckily it was a rare occurrence. Having her kid brag about her accomplishments & fun life made her rabid with hatred but she kept it to herself.

Olga didn't come home often & Helga stayed away from the house just as much. Bob always worked & Miriam… drank. Home. Alone. Which she was fine with. Absolutely fine. As Helga grew older, Miriam saw her less & less. Which she was fine with. As Bob expanded into other business ventures, he stayed away for weeks at a time. Which she was fine with. Olga started a new life in other cities & came home less frequently. Which she was fine with.

She was fine with everyone having a life but her.

Miriam rubbed her forehead as she finished blending her smoothie. The noise bothered her but she ignored it. Sometimes, it was deafening & the only thing she heard for days. But at others, it was soothing as it was the only thing that comforted her.

She drank straight from the blender & thought about perfect Mrs. Heyerdahl. That bitch had always been showing her up as a bad mother. Her little girl was polite, well spoken, smart. She had two neat ponytails & clean clothes everyday. A well balanced lunch. Good home cooked meals. Helped her with her homework & walked her to school. All while holding down a job & keeping her husband happy. She rubbed her success in Miriam's face every time they saw each other.

Stella Overton was just as bad. She had Miles, great in-laws (daffy though they may be) & three happy children as well as a world famous career. She'd been missing from her eldest son's life for nearly a decade & everything was just hunky dory for her.

It made Miriam so angry, she could punch a wall. The two had everything she didn't & they flaunted it like she didn't matter. She foamed at the mouth every time one of them saw her at the grocery store & at the post office. She rarely left the house but when she did, she always seemed to run into one of them.

It made her sick. That blue eyed blonde & brown eyed redhead made her physically ill. She found herself wishing they'd both die & stop rubbing their happiness in her face. It made her sad to know she held such ugliness in her heart for those around her but she couldn't help it. She hated her life & resented her family.

Her tears mixed into her drink as she drank faster to escape her feelings. She heard the front door slam & jumped in surprise.

"Miriam! Get in here!"

She wiped her tears quickly & set the blender back on its dock. "What's going on, B?"

"Get in here!" He yelled again.

She sighed before going into the living room. "What, B?"

"Where's Olga?"

"Upstairs."

"Get down here, Olga!" He roared at the staircase.

Olga flew down the stairs. "Yes, Daddy?"

"You're not the one I want!" He frowned in confusion. "Where's the girl?"

Olga refrained from rolling her eyes. "Helga is at Phoebe's, Daddy."

"Oh."

"What happened? Where did you go?" Miriam asked.

Bob sighed & rubbed his forehead. "Call her. She needs to know."

"Know what, Daddy?"

"That her friend has a restraining order against him."

_**~WLY~**_

Arnold waited impatiently for Gerald to return. Their parents were downstairs thinking up suitable punishments while Phil was left to guard the boys.

He turned when he heard something on the roof. Gerald was lifting the glass & sliding through. "Hey, man! What happened?"

Gerald didn't say anything until he reached the ground. "We talked."

"&?" Arnold raised a golden eyebrow.

"We're good. She explained what happened, I apologized. We're good."

"So the thing with Lorenzo & Helga was your fault?" Arnold was confused.

"It was _both_ our faults!" Gerald snapped. "I told you to just ask Helga out but you didn't! Why not?!"

Arnold did a double take. "How am I to blame?!"

"If you had asked Helga out, Phoebe wouldn't have gone near Lorenzo." He explained. "You could have solved both our problems!"

"Maybe if you would have asked Phoebe out, they wouldn't have gone to Lorenzo!" Arnold tossed back.

"Helga still would have been with him."

Arnold blew a breath out & flopped into his bed.

Gerald sat on the opposite of the bed. "Man, you messed up. Why did you do her so dirty?"

"I don't know." Arnold nearly cried. "I don't know where it all went wrong."

"What happened? I know you like her. I know you won't let go of Lila. Why won't you let go of Lila?"

"I don't know that either. I like her but Helga? She makes me feel… alive. I can be good with her but more times than not, I feel electrified around her. But I don't know. It's all too much too soon. We're seventeen. What do we know about love?"

Gerald realized suddenly why Arnold was having so much trouble & began laughing.

Arnold sat up to glare at him. "What's so funny?!"

"You sound like me two years ago!"

"What?"

"That was my real problem when it came to Phoebe. Not just that she was so sweet & good but because I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that I'd found my soulmate at three years old."

"You knew then?!"

"Yeah." Gerald got a wistful smile. "I saw her the first day playing with the blocks & she spelled out these words I'd never seen before. I thought she was so cute. She kept to herself & only talked to Helga. Later when Helga messed over her blocks, she didn't even get mad. She just built another skyscraper. Phoebe never let anything get to her."

"I never knew that."

Gerald didn't speak for a moment. "I didn't say anything. I was a kid. Why did I feel so much so young? It freaked me out so I buried it. As we got older, the feelings didn't go away. They got stronger. I did become a player. That's something I'm going to have to live with. That I played with her." He shook his head. "Seeing her with that guy was like a bucket of cold water. Did I want to watch her go off & marry some other guy while I ended up unhappy just because I was afraid of love? That sounded stupid so I waited until Valentines Day & asked her out. I was hoping she'd go for it like she did freshman year but she wasn't for no games. I had to convince her I was real but I got her. & I'm never letting her go again. I don't know what's going to happen next year but we're making plans. As long as I'm with her, I'm good."

Arnold blinked. He knew they were serious but this took the cake. He didn't know they were thinking that far ahead. "I'm happy for you."

Gerald's mouth kicked up. "Thanks. So Lorenzo better watch out. She's not thinking about him but I am."

They did their signature handshake.

"What are you going to do about Hellfire?"

Arnold's smile faded. "I don't know. I don't know how I feel about her. Then there's Lila. I can't believe she was with other guys. She won't even talk to me!"

Gerald knew he was referring to Helga. "What would you say if she was?"

Arnold shrugged. "I don't know. I think I wouldn't need words. She should know how I feel about her."

"How? You don't."

Phil knocked on the door before opening it. "It's time."

"Grandpa!" Arnold groaned. "We're not on death row."

He snickered. "You are with your mothers."

_**~WLY~**_

Lorenzo's mother paced as she reamed him out. "I knew letting you around those children would be nothing but trouble!"

He rolled his eyes & stroked the leather of the couch. "Calm yourself, Mother. Three days is nothing."

"It might go on your permanent record!" She screeched.

His father pulled a face before taking off his glasses & setting them on the coffee table in front of him. "Don't excite yourself, dear."

"What is with those girls?" She spun around. "What is that about?"

Lorenzo sighed heavily. "I want them. I asked Helga out two years ago & she only agreed if Phoebe joined us. It went well & we came back here. I thought it well enough to go further & after some persuading, they both agreed. Things went well that night but they refused to speak to me the next day." He scowled. "I asked them to be my girlfriends but they wanted nothing to do with me."

Lorenzo's mother turned red with outrage. "Who do they think they are?! You are quite the catch. Don't worry, baby. Mommy will fix this. If you want them, they're yours."


End file.
